The Witch Queen of Essos
by TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas
Summary: Her husband killed and her children taken away from her, Ginny Weasley embraces death. But, instead of reaching the sweet embrace of heaven, she finds herself in a world just as broken and coldhearted. She's tired of witnessing death, so when Gregor Cleange goes to eliminate Rheagar's legacy, she begins her demolition of the Lannisters and the legend of the Witch Queen. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Witch Queen**

 **Wanda: And now I enter Game of Thrones, where you win or you die! I've been waiting to do this one for a while! I am a Targaryen loyalist, the Mother of Dragons should take the throne! Anyway, this goes AU after DH for Harry Potter and AU prior to Game of Thrones for, well Game of Thrones. I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones (which GRRM should hurry up and FINISH already!)...Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

The war had ended, but Ginerva Molly Weasley had come to loath the people she had saved.

Her lover dead, her children killed while she was out by the Ministry, her family broken and permanently separated by death and despair. How had it come to this after the war that had been fought?

The problem with blood...it had been part of the system before Tom Riddle had ever shown his face to the sheep and the masses.

Umbridge became Minister of Magic, because some people just didn't know when to let it go. But when you foster a concept that you can get away with anything if you're 'valuable to society', people will change the laws to make it legal.

Ginny knew it was a mistake to spare the Malfoys. Harry had agreed with her, but he had just wanted to put all of this behind them. He was repayed for all the good he had done with a knife slitting his throat in his sleep. All so Malfoy could claim superiority in wizarding culture.

They killed her children when she wasn't there, when she had been called by Hermione in an emergency. They wanted to make a statement.

Ginny would go on to return the favor.

She went on a rampage through the Ministry. She killed Malfoy, his father, his mother and his wife. She killed every Ministry member who had said 'aye' to her husband's murder and the murder of her children, as well as those who should have been there but chose not to in order to uphold the status quo. She decapitated Umbridge and threw her body over the wall.

But in the end, when her rage cooled, she realized she had nothing to live for.

The veil Sirius had fallen through all the way back in her fourth year was said to be a boundary between life and death, because no one had returned from the other side. In the end, Ginny walked down to that old room and walked through the cold silver light, and fell.

 ****Later****

Of course, death didn't await her.

Something much stranger did.

Ginny woke up again, a child of barely more then six, in a medieval castle. Luckily for her, she was mistaken for a 'serving wench' and was allowed to work in the kitchens. However, she quickly discovered there was nowhere safe in this castle when it was run by Aerys Targaryen.

One of the bakers knew how to read and write the strange new language she was surrounded by, and he took pity on the little red haired scrap who had more courage in her little finger than most of the Kingsguard possessed in their entire bodies.

His name was Micah, and he taught her how to read and write Valyrian and the Common Tongue. He was her father figure, fending off the unsavoury and dangerous men who gave her lustful or disturbing looks, who threatened a brothel owner with a butcher knife when he came looking for 'new investments' and set his eyes on her. He reminded Ginny about compassion, about love.

So when Aerys ordered him executed on a psychotic whim when Micah delivered his dinner too slowly, Ginny used her magic for the first time in this world to help him escape. She froze the guards and Aerys in place and took Micah outside.

"Can you ride a horse?" Ginny asked anxiously as they burst into the stables.

"Yes," Micah muttered, "But there's only a pony left, that can't take both of us-!"

"Then leave without me." Ginny insisted. "I'll be fine. Just run north and don't ever stop."

In the end, she had to cast a mild compulsion charm on Micah to convince him to leave without her, which she felt very guilty about. Swearing she would make it up to him, she turned around to return to the kitchen and found herself face to face with one of the Kingsguard.

"If you want to make a clean escape, you should have left through the back." Jamie Lannister told her coldly. "It took me quite a bit of time to mislead the guards to give your friend a good head start."

Ginny frowned up and him and crossed her arms. She didn't fear their swords or arrows; she could cast a non verbal shield charm in her sleep. She was one of the most powerful witches of her generation, one of the 'sacred twenty eight', as Draco had said when he approached the weeping widow with a new 'proposition'.

Even the muggle blood analysis would have had trouble identifying his body after that.

"Why bother? You sit there in your silver armor not doing a damn thing while he burns women and children like me alive. What's different now? Why help me?"

She expected to at least get backhanded with a metal gauntlet, but Jamie hesitated. In that moment, she realized who he was – a naive young boy who had wanted to be the knight of fairy tales, only to walk into a twisted and backwards court.

"A knight's duty his to his king," Jamie told her with false confidence.

Ginny looked intently at him. "Is that what they say? My mother didn't think so, before she was killed. She told me; 'the only thing required for evil to prevail is for good men _to do nothing_."

It was funny; she had no sword or knife, but that day she dealt Jamie Lannister a blow like he had never experienced before or since.

Whether he took the words to heart or was desperate to assure his conscience Ginny wasn't sure, but Jamie Lannister delivered her to the safest place in Westeros – a maid in waiting for Princess Elia Martell.

She was Prince Rhaegar Tarygaren's wife. The man had inherited his father's stunning looks, but none of his cruelty. As mad as Aerys was, he feared Rhaegar's popularity among the people; he wouldn't hurt the royal family for that very reason.

He didn't know that his son was disgusted by him and planning to supplant him in time.

"What on earth did you tell Lannister to make him bring you here?" Elia asked, having gone out for a walk. She asked Ginny to come with her, supposedly as a lookout.

"I'm afraid to tell you, milady," Ginny answered.

Elia chuckled. "You have nothing to fear, my child. The smallfolk have every right to despise my father in law and those who guard him from retribution."

Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"We're not all like him," Elia said, reading the redhead's expression. "Some of us remember why we are noble."

Ginny nodded in acceptance of this, feeling a warmth towards the older woman as they stepped out into the garden.

 **/A Little While Later/**

"Milady...aren't you upset?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Rhaegar had returned from the north, but he was not alone. A woman was with him, her name was Lyanna Stark. She was one of the most beautiful creatures Ginny had ever seen, and Rhaegar was clearly enraptured with her.

Elia shook her head. "No, little chickadee." She had taken to calling Ginny that in honor of her brilliant red hair. "Our marriage was arranged, we had never known each other prior to that. Rhaegar enjoys my company, and we are friends, but it isn't love. That is." She gestured to the couple, who were heading towards the Tower of Joy.

Ginny looked oddly at her. To her, marriage without love was a foreign concept. Even in the archaic world she had left behind, women were more likely to run off them being forced into a marriage with someone they despised.

"I envy you little folk sometimes." Elia remarked. "You choose you who want to spend your life with. While we are surrounded by gold and safety and jewels, we rarely have much choice at all."

"...She's pregnant." Ginny remarked, speaking of Lyanna. She could tell thanks to her heightened senses; magic does strange things to you when you get older.

"She is?" Elia looked almost excited at the concept, which confused Ginny further. "Rhaegar must be overjoyed. He loves children of all walks of life. You should see him play with Viserys sometime."

Ginny had an inkling there was a little more to it than that, but respectfully refused to push.

"I'm not looking forward to bickering with Oberyn over the annulment." Elia sighed. "He loves me very much, he'll take this as a gesture of dishonour. It isn't; Rhaegar promised me that my children would remain royal even after he married Lyanna."

"That's very kind of him." Ginny murmured.

"Indeed. The Barantheon's will be a more difficult sell, I imagine. One would think oddly; Robert would never be faithful to Lyanna if he married her, and she loathes him for that, for treating women like disposable entertainment. He'd be better off single, siring enough bastard children to run all of King's Landing." Elia scowled a bit when she said this.

"They're used to having their cake and eating it too," Ginny said disdainfully, before quickly adding, "If I may say so."

Elia chuckled again. "Of course, chickadee. Just make sure you keep your silence once we go back inside."

 **/Many Days Later/**

"You asked for me, Lady Lyanna?" Ginny curtsied in her plain dress and gazed at the beautiful soon to be princess who was lying exhausted on her bed, childbirth drawing dangerously near.

"Yes, Ginerva." Lyanna gasped. "Please, I want to you protect Rhaegar."

"Your lover is the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros." Ginny said in puzzlement. "I don't doubt he will succeed."

"Please," Lyanna whispered. "Westeros will need him, as much as I do. Protect him. Make sure he'll win against Robert."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes, milady." She said quietly.

Hurrying down to the armory, Ginny slipped inside as the Targaryens and their loyalists prepared to go to the Trident. She placed a portkey charm upon Rhaegar's black armour, ensuring that if he became in danger, he would immediately be taken away from the Trident to the Blackfyre house in Essos. That, she figured, would be enough.

Then, upon Elia's pleading, she went to see Queen Rhaella and ensure her safety.

 **/The Sacking of King's Landing/**

In the end, Ginny had to rescue Viserys and the newly born Daenerys from the grasp of traitorous Lannister soldiers. With a burst of Fiendfyre, she roasted them before taking Dany and leading Viserys out by the hand.

She made it to Elia's Tower, but only after Gregor Cleange had stabbed her fatally in the stomach.

Ginny blasted a hole straight through his chest, and crucioed Armory Loch until he was choking on his own blood.

Quickly apparating to the Tower of Joy, Ginny used magic to sustain Lyanna though labor. While weak from blood loss, Lyanna lived, and Ginny brought her back to the tower and asked her to help carry Aegon and Rhaenys.

Ginny ran downstairs to do some quick recon when she witnessed Jamie Lannister run Aerys through with his own sword.

Ginny watched him in wonder as he collapsed back on the Iron Throne, looking worn and haggard. It took him a moment to notice her.

"Oh...it's you..." He gave an unsteady laugh. "It would figure that it would be you, here, seeing this now..."

Cautiously, Ginny took a few steps towards him wondering if he had gone mad. But he made no move to attack her.

"Ser Lannister-"

"Don't call me that," Jamie waved her off. "They'll all be calling me Kingslayer soon enough. And let them do it. You were right...the vows, everything, it's all bullshit...the smallfolk, the little ones, they would have been burned to ashes by him, the bastard..."

Ginny felt wrong footed. Initially she had thought Jamie was like Draco – pompous, secure in the family's supposed superiority. And yet in a single swing he had revealed kindness and bravery benefiting of the true image of a knight.

"It doesn't have to," She said, surprising herself. "Go, tell them I did it. They'll believe you over me."

Jamie looked up at her in shock, but firmly shook her head. "No, little girl – this is my act, my sorrow – I won't saddle you with it and cower behind my name.

 _And you think all honor is lost,_ Ginny thought in wonder. "Ginny," She said.

"What?"

"That's my name. Ginny." She gave him a small smile. "Stay safe, Jamie Lannister. This world could use more honest souls like you."

With that, she turned and returned to the tower, to find that Elia's body had been removed while Lyanna hid with the children. (thanks, Varys.)

"Who took her?" Ginny demanded.

"Lannisters." Lyanna spat in response, her eyes glowing with righteous anger despite still being weak from childbirth. "Wrapped her body in red to present to _king_ Robert Barantheon."

Ginny saw red.

 **/Some Time After the Battle – the houses gather to accept Robert as King/**

Ginny was beyond enraged. She had passed by that point a long time ago, entering a cool lake of concentrated fury.

With the flick of her wand, she immobilized every man, every soldier, everyone in the room. Then she stepped over to Viserys, still clutching his baby sister, and offered him her hands. Lyanna, still carrying the sleeping Aegon, Rhaneys and Jon, smiled encouragingly. The silver haired prince looked at them in wonder but accepted, letting her lead him away from his would be killer.

Then Ginny walked down the stairs and unwrapped Elia from the Lannister red cloak, a tear streaking down her cheek when she examined the stab wounds on the brave mother's stomach. She was gone. All there was now was to take her back home, to her family.

Taking the body, she placed Elia on the floor on the cloak, which she charmed into a portkey. Gently placing Rhaneys and Aegon down on it, she motioned for Viserys to sit as well. He did so carefully, still watching her as if she were an angel.

"What did you do?" Lyanna asked in amazement as she stared across the room.

"They're not dead, just frozen." Ginny said through her teeth. "Stay here, this is a portkey that will take us straight to Dorne. Excuse me a moment, I have something to say."

Standing up tall, Ginny turned around and faced down the Lannisters, the Barantheons, the Tyrells, and the rest of the amalgamation of people who had reached the city.

"A King is defined as the protector of the realm." She stared, straining to keep her voice even. "It is his sworn duty to defend those who have less than him, to safeguard those who live on his lands. It is a burden and a terrible responsibility...or its _meant_ to be! Yet Aerys the Mad goes merrily on his way, setting men, women and children on fire and none of you lift a finger to rescue them! How many people would he have had to murder before you decided that was enough!? _But that's not why you're here, is it!?_ You're here because your _PRIDE_ was hurt! You're here because your _unwilling_ fiancee ran away! You're here seeking power for your own sake! _**AND YOU CLAIM THAT YOU ARE FIT TO RULE!?**_ "

"How many people are dead due to noble Lannister sacking the city? How many _tens_ of _thousands_ of innocents, unaffiliated with Aerys's madness? Do you even think that matters, or are you more interested in the hideous chair behind me? How many have been tortured, raped and murdered as you crossed the lands for the sake of petty slights!? How about the mother at my feet, stabbed to death? The children, no more then babes, nearly bashed against the wall by your men!? _**How are you any different from Areys if these are the terms under which you claim rulership!?**_ That is as foolish as trading a scorpion for a direwolf! At least Aerys was mad to begin with, unable to suppress his urges and the words that leapt into his head unabated!

"Rhaegar Targaryen was planning to unseat his father for this very reason. A good, just man, though not faultless – he did ask Lyanna to come to King's Landing with him. But reparations were headed in the direction of the North, who's lady he intended to marry after peacefully breaking with Dorne. But _you_ would have denied the Martells Elia's body to bury after your man desecrated her and slaughtered her children! YOU CARE NOTHING FOR THOSE WHO DEPEND ON YOU, BUT IT IS ONLY THROUGH THEM THAT YOUR 'NOBILITY' HAS MEANING! _**I HOPE YOU LIVE FOREVER, IN THE UNFEELING HELL YOU BROUGHT UPON THIS WORLD! HAIL ROBERT BARANTHEON, FIRST OF HIS NAME, KING OF THE SEVEN GRAVEYARDS AND PROTECTOR OF BONES AND CARRION!"**_

With that, she vanished, the portkey spiriting the Targaryen children and their protectors away to Dorne.

 **End Prologue**

 **Yeah, when you think about it, HP magic would be a bit of a gamebreaker in Westeros. Anyway, things are gonna be quite different given these circumstances...I hope you all like it!**

 **Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Tyene: Well...that was interesting. So when are the dragons showing up?**

 **Wanda: Oh, I think I finally have a non contrived way for Dany to get her dragon eggs again! It's just not quite yet. I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

 **Chapter 2: Across the Sea**

Under the cover of night, Ginny delivered Elia's body to Lord Doran Martell and his brother Oberyn. While Dorne mourned the loss of their princess, they were relieved over the safety of Aegon and Rhaenys and welcomed Ginny with open arms.

Initially, Oberyn was hostile towards Lyanna until a Ginny relayed Elia's perception on the situation to him – and the fact that, by Rhaegar's command, Aegon and Rhaenys were still royal. While he still didn't appreciate her presence, Oberyn became more hospitable towards the Stark lady.

"You cannot stay here." Doran told Ginny. "Tywin and Robert will not suffer any of these children to live, and Dorne cannot fight against both the Barantheons and the Lannisters should they invade to retrieve them."

"Where do you recommend we go?" Ginny asked.

"Pentos – it's one of the richer districts in Essos." Doran responded. "You'd best leave from the docks immediately – I shall lend you a ship for your travels. Consider this my thanks for bringing my sister and her children home."

Oberyn stepped closer to Ginny and looked down at her severely. "Those children are all I have left of my sister." He said coldly. "I won't see any harm come to them."

"I understand," Ginny said simply, choosing not to get angry as she remembered coming home to find her own children dead when she thought they were safe with a friend. "You have nothing to fear from me."

Varys arranged for their housing via raven – he had friends and 'little birds' everywhere, Lyanna told her. Two wet nurses took Aegon and Rhaenys from the two women, who were getting tired from carrying them – they were another 'gift' from Dorne.

Lyanna retreated to her cabin, exhausted from the day. Ginny suspected she only remained awake to care for Jon – named for Jon Connington, Rhaegar's most trusted friend.

Meanwhile, Ginny gently handed Daenerys to the third nurse before relaxing against the bow. Viserys decided she was interesting enough to stay by her side.

"Are you an angel?" He asked her when Dorne faded into the distance. The wind against the water and the sails created a soothing beat, washing all the troubles away. "Did the Seven send you?"

Ginny shook her head, though the question nagged at her. Did something otherworldly pull her from the veil? The people in her old world had called it a border between life and death, that's why she had fallen through it. "No, Viserys. I'm a witch."

"But I thought witches turned people into frogs and hexed people." Viserys said curiously. "They're evil. You're... you're good."

"We're not all evil." Ginny responded with a small smile. "In fact, I wouldn't say that the majority of us are evil. In that respect, we're not much different from people like you."

"But we're Targaryen." Viserys said, brow furrowing. "We're not like most people."

"You're still a human being." Ginny chastised him mildly. "In the end, all people feel happiness and fear. Some of us take more chances than others."

Viserys frowned, pondering this. Ginny gestured for him to come closer; the silver haired boy obligingly slid under her arm and rested his head against her shoulder. For a moment, Ginny was reminded painfully of Albus Severus – her little boy had always done that when he was tired at the end of the day.

In the end, she lightly stroked his hair and began singing a small lullaby. _"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'd never let you go. All those shadows almost killed the light...I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone', when all is dead and gone and past tonight..."_

Viserys smiled and quickly fell asleep. Ginny kept singing for a few more minutes before succumbing to exhaustion. Two of the sailors eventually carried them back to her quarters while the moon floated high above them, watching.

 ****Some Time Later****

"What's your family name, Ginny?" Lyanna asked curiously. Ginny was organizing some flowers in her room at the Pentos Mansion.

They had arrived last night to find Rhaegar waiting for them. The Bard Prince had recovered from his injury in very short order and was anxiously awaiting his family's arrival. Once the ship landed and he was reunited with Lyanna, Ginny explained the situation to him.

Rhaegar took their current exile from Westeros with surprising grace, although Ginny could see the anger in his eyes at Tywin's betrayal and Robert's attempt to murder his children (and the murder of Elia). In the end, Rhaegar decided to enter the Golden Company and become a mercenary to support his family outside of 'donations' sent from Dorne and Varys. Though he was determined to marry Lyanna before he left on his first tour.

Jon, Daenerys, Rhaenys and Aegon took to their new house very well, though Viserys showed signs of homesickness fairly quickly. Ginny rearranged his room to more resemble his mother's quarters to soothe this.

Lyanna had befriended Ginny quickly once Rhaegar had allowed her to enter the Tower of Joy, so the two were spending some time together before she voiced this question.

Ginny nearly said 'Potter' before pausing. Ginny Potter was the woman who had failed to save her husband and her children. Ginny Weasley was the girl who had been possessed and a collateral damage in a world at war. She wasn't that girl anymore.

The Weasleys as a family didn't care much for the retrospective 'my ancestors are better than yours' that most pure blood family, but something Arthur had told her when she was a little girl was that they as a family were descended from Godric Gryffindor's younger son. He had told her many stories of the legendary wizard and his family's achievements...including their original name.

"Griffin d'Or." She answered after a moment. "That's my family's legacy."

Lyanna smiled. "A lovely name. If I have another child, I'd like to name her after you."

Ginny flushed. "You're too kind, Lyanna." She said quietly.

"Viserys and Daenerys have taken a liking to you." Lyanna observed. "Yara Stone told me that Dany threw a crying fit after you left her this morning."

"I grew up around many siblings." Ginny responded, chuckling a bit. Daenerys was usually a quiet child, so this fit was news to her. It was also funny to her that Yara had trouble calming her down – Aegon and Rhaenys had both taken to her quite fast, even more than her fellow maids Anna Sand or Sara Waters. "I suppose you can say it's an inherited ability."

"You'll be good for them." Lyanna said, her voice becoming a bit more serious. "It's said that madness runs in the Targaryen family, due to their tradition of dynamic incest. Rhaegar escaped it, but I worry for those two."

"Madness is not inherit," Ginny responded, "It's a matter of circumstance. I'll be sure to care for them as if they were simple born children, and no madness will strangle them."

Lyanna smiled softly. "Good." She said.

Ginny left the room a moment later and stepped out onto the balcony. Rhaegar had warned her that while the Free Cities were a haven from Tywin's clutches, Essos was home to many slave cities and sellers were prowling the streets searching for victims.

Ginny loathed slavery as any decent person did, and not for the first time she wondered what force had brought her into this world. What had Harry called this sensation? His 'saving people thing'. She shook her head slightly, remembering the boy who had insisted on carrying the entire world on his shoulders alone. She new she would have trouble sleeping if this city was also home to slavers.

Though surprisingly enough, it would take a few years for the slavers to push their luck too far. But that's a story for some time later.

 ****A Few Days Later****

Rhaegar and Lyanna married in a simple ceremony at the former prince's request. The day afterwards, he left for the golden company, leaving Lyanna pregnant once again.

Ginny had attended the ceremony in a red dress, her signature colour. After that, she decided to find herself a 'dancing master'. As powerful as her magic was, she liked having a second option in case something strange happened.

Another mystery reared its head less than forty eight hours after she made this decision. When she went to her room to sleep, she found a familiar artifact resting on her bed. The Sword of Gryffindor.

Ginny was beginning to wonder if Viserys had a point about the Seven – there was no way that was a coincidence. The hat had said that the sword would come to one who had a great need of it. Had her magic brought it here without even realizing it?

She picked up the sword and unsheathed it. Godric Gryffindor's name was written across the blade just as it was before. A warmth rushed through her when she held it in her hand.

"Thank you, Godric." She whispered, unsure of who she was speaking too.

 ****Nine Months Later****

Lyanna's second birth went much more smoothly than her first. Viserys and Ginny were both present when Yara declared it was a girl.

The new child looked just like her mother, except she had the silver hair and violet eyes of her father. In that way, she was an inverted version of Jon, who was a dark haired and blue eyed version of Rhaegar.

Lyanna, in the end, chose to name her Lillian at Ginny's request, after her own lost child.

It was at this point in time that Lyanna chose to confide in Ginny the prophecy that had hung over the Targaryen house for quite some time.

"The Prince Who was Promised..." Ginny echoed.

"His story shall be one of ice and fire." Lyanna finished.

"What do you think that means?" Ginny asked in concern.

"Rhaegar believes it means the return of the dragons...and the Others." Lyanna responded, shuddering when she named the latter creature.

"The what?"

"Ice monsters that come from beyond the wall." Lyanna said, her eyes becoming distant. "They nearly wiped the First Men out, thousands of years ago. They faded into legend...but...if they return, we will need fire to stop them."

"That's what the Wall north of Winterfell is for, I take it." Ginny guessed.

Lyanna nodded. "The Night's Watch was established to protect the land from them." She said. "But as the memory of the Others and the Long Winter faded away, they lost their drive and the desire to take their jobs seriously, except for clashing with the Wildlings who live on the other side." She frowned. "Now it is just used as a dumping ground for criminals."

"I can't see that having dramatic consequences." Ginny said sarcastically. "Leave them as your only line of defence against the monsters of ancient times. You can't get better warriors than rapists, murderers and thieves."

Lyanna laughed at this. "The vipers of King's Landing – no offence to Oberyn – have become far too invested in petty politicking to concern themselves with such things."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And the Targaryens are the mad ones."

 ****Later that Evening****

Ginny found herself a 'dancing master' to learn the art of sword fighting. She became proficient in fairly short order considering her physical age, but it wouldn't be until Daenerys's seventh name day that she found a use for it.

That was the day dragons were reborn.

 **End Chapter**

 **And...cliffhanger. I really love Dany, so you can bet she'll have some awesome moments in this story. Next time, I give some context as to how Ginny will live up to the title of this story. Also, given that he's living in a better but more strict environment Viserys will be less of a dick and more of a loving brother, since I believe that being the 'begger king' made him bitter and fed his attitude in GoT.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Tyene: Of all the fight scenes you're planning out...why am I not in more of them!?**

 **Wanda: Soon.**

 **Tyene: That's your response for everything! _I'm warning you-_**

 **Wanda: (gulps, summons gunblade for self defence.) I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones!**

 **Chapter 3: Burned and Unburned**

"Yara, can I have this, _please?_ " Daenerys said hopefully, thrusting an amber and ruby necklace into her maid's hands. "It's the only one, I promise."

Yara clearly attempted to resist the young girl's pleading look, but she didn't last long. The young Targaryen princess was a beautiful child, and when she made pleading eyes at someone she became difficult to resist – only Ginny and Lyanna could, and then only out of practice. "Very well, but only this young lady. We don't want you becoming spoiled."

Daenerys beamed as Yara handed her the necklace. She slipped it on around her neck and spun in a circle, gleefully basking in its beauty. Several passing men stopped to stare at her, prompting Yara to step up to the girl's side so the embalm of Targaryen could be seen clearly on her cloak.

Everyone understood the warning; watch your step around this child or risk your head.

However, despite her care and caution Yara didn't notice she and the silver haired princess were being discreetly shadowed. They were men from Meereen, the great slave city, commissioned to find young women for two of the lords who had killed their last 'investment'.

Originally, they intended to simply make off with some half decent looking beggar girls, dress them up in noble's robes and be done with it. But one of the youngest men spied Daenerys in the crowd and knew he must have her – the price for such beauty would surely be extravagant.

They assumed that Rhaegar, the fallen prince and her brother, was no longer who he used to be and wouldn't dare attempt to retrieve her from one of Essos's biggest cities.

Yara stepped inside the fruit shop and was pulled into a discussion regarding prices. Feeling rather bored, Daenerys strayed from the maid's side and stepped over to the entrance of the shop, having been captivated by a drawing hanging from the walls. It showed an image of old Valyria, sky filled with dragons. Out of all the stories her aunt Lyanna told her, Dany's favorite had always been the dragons – especially the tale of Aegon and his sister-wives original takeover of Westeros, nearly three hundred years prior.

Daenerys was about to turn towards Yara, trying to think of how she might convince the woman to buy this as well, when a hand clamped over her mouth from behind. Suddenly she was surrounded by three men who dragged her outside.

Frightened but not witless, Daenerys kicked a flower pot into the wall, causing a big enough noise to catch Yara's attention. Whatever was happening, despite her fear, she knew she wouldn't be alone for long.

 **-The Witch Queen of Essos-**

Daenerys was chained at the hands and the feet and tossed roughly into the back of a carriage, which immediately started moving. Dazed from lack of air and the force of her fall, Dany remained where she was for a moment, heart pounding.

 _Where am I? What is this?_ She thought fearfully.

There was a clinking sound near her, then a hand shaking her shoulder. "Hey. Hey, get up. Are you alright?"

Dany blinked and pushed herself into a sitting position. She wasn't alone; there were a number of ragged, filthy girls also chained and miserable. They were all pressed against the wall, staring fearfully at the door. All except for one.

It was a girl about her age. Thick black hair fell around her face like a ragged curtain; her skin was dark similar to those who lived further into the country. Her eyes were silver, and despite her severe expression there were noticeable laugh lines on her forehead.

"What..?" Daenerys started, though her voice faltered a bit as she gestured around the tight enclosure.

"Congratulations, you're going to fetch a huge price when we get to Meereen." The girl said lowly.

Daenerys paled, "What?" She repeated. Ginny had warned her that the streets were dangerous and never let her go to the market alone, but she had only taken it semi-seriously. After all, she was a Targaryen. Her aunt was a Stark and her older sister figure was a witch of incredible power. She had never felt unsafe in her life.

"You're lucky. With the way you look, you're probably headed for the lords. At least you won't be put to work in mines or something equally deadly." The girl said.

Daenerys shook her head. "No. My family will come for me." She said.

"No one can rescue us now." One of the other girls said fearfully.

Daenerys swallowed her fear and gave her fellow abducted girls a resolute look. "We are not folk they know. I am Daenerys Targaryen. My family has ruled for hundreds of years, since the times when dragons flew in the sky. My protector sets cities ablaze with a single word. When I call they will come to rescue me, and I promise you, anyone who moves to harm you will die screaming."

 **-The Witch Queen of Essos-**

"Lady Griffin d'Or! Lady Targaryen! Oh Seven Hells, it's terrible!"

Viserys, Rhaenys and Jon were fencing when Yara came running in a panic. It was their favorite physical activity, with a friendly three way rivalry running between the cousins. Rhaenys was probably the most well versed warrior though Viserys could overpower her in a straight up fight. Jon and Aegon were equally matched. Lillian hadn't learned how to use the sword yet, but she was eager to learn - to the point of watching her family as they trained.

Their current dynamic was that Viserys favored brute force, Rhaenys was the pragmatist, Jon was the strategist, and Aegon was the leader – though currently, he was reading from a book complaining it was too hot to fence. As a unit, the four of them worked extremely well with Daenerys watching their weak spots.

Yara Stone was their head taker, with the younger two Anna and Sara usually deferring to her judgement. She was rarely fazed, not even by the worst tantrums, so hearing her scream in panic was a sign something was very wrong.

When they realized she was alone, they all dropped their weapons and hurried back inside the house. Aegon, who had been reading a book on the porch, needed a shake to realize something was wrong, so he scrambled in after them.

"Where's my sister!?" Viserys demanded, looking around wildly. Yara was alone. "Where's Dany!?"

"She got away from me, I only looked away for a moment, she's gone, they took her-!" Yara's voice was so high pitched and panicked her words bordered on illegible; Ginny grabbed her by the shoulders and ordered her to speak more clearly.

"Slavers." Yara sobbed. "I just turned my back for a moment, and they grabbed her."

Lyanna let out a rush of words in old Valyrian that would make a sellsword blush while Ginny's face darkened dramatically.

"Where are they going!?" Ginny demanded.

"Meereen. It's the richest and most powerful city in Essos." Yara said dispiritedly.

"We have to get her back!" Rhaenys said furiously. While technically Viserys was the eldest, Rhaenys tended to act as a big sister figure to the Targaryen siblings. She would be the first to jump to their defense when something happened.

Ginny remained silent for a moment before calmly walking towards the door. She took a chain off the hook on the wall before flicking a hand. Her ruby handled sword appeared in a flash.

"I'm going to contact Rhaegar." She said. Her voice was deceptively flat and calm. "Then I'm going to Maureen."

"And I am bringing all the Seven Hells with me."

 ****Back with Daenerys****

The other slave girls, clearly staking their last hopes on her, crowded around Daenerys as they continued on the way to Maureen. Daenerys attempted to comfort them by telling them fairytales that Ginny had given her and offering her rations to the younger ones.

The girl who had first spoken to her introduced herself as Emily of House Black. Supposedly her father could transform into a massive wolf at will, so the slavers had taken her to act as 'entertainment' for the court.

"He'll come looking for me," Emily said with some confidence, though Dany could see in her eyes that she was afraid he had lost track of her over the expanding distance.

They weren't allowed out of the carriage until they arrived in Maureen that night. The slavers roughly dragged them from the cage and stripped several of them down before putting them on a humiliating display in town square.

"I'll take this one." Dany choked down a yelp when a lord, massive and leering, grabbed her chained hands and hauled her forward. "She'll make a good bedwarmer."

Daenerys glared at him in response. _I am a dragon. The dragon is never afraid._ "You're going to regret taking me." She whispered.

 _Aunt Lyanna, aunt Ginny...come and rescue me soon._

/

Daenerys considered it a small miracle that she and Emily were 'owned' by the same man.

Once he left the room, Emily immediately scrambled over to Daenerys's side. She struggled for a moment until she pulled out a small stick she had tied to her ankle. Dany let out a small gasp; it looked just like a stick that Ginny occasionally used to show her magic.

" _Alohamora,_ " Emily chanted. Dany's suspicions were confirmed when her shackles loosened and came unlocked.

"You're a witch?" Dany asked softly.

"Yes." Emily echoed. They both spoke softly to avoid alerting the guards outside of the fancy room they had been abandoned in. "My father had magic, and he passed it down to me."

"My aunt uses magic." Daenerys said. "She said she was something otherworldly."

Emily looked curiously at her. "What is her name?"

"Ginny. Ginerva Griffin d'Or."

"Hm...I feel as if I've heard that name before." Emily said, blinking. "I think from one of my father's stories." She smiled a bit, "Maybe when they get here, we can find out."

Dany nodded, before looking appraising around the room. Emily cast the unlocking spell on her own chains before saying, "We should get out of this room; if we aren't careful we could be in for a bit of rape." She kicked at her chains when she said that.

Daenerys nodded and took a moment to spit on her cuffs before the two of them slipped out of the room through the window.

Emily was very good at what she called 'parkour'; she scaled the walls and roofs as if she were a squirrel, while still turning around to help Dany whenever she slipped, which was admittedly often.

They had been creeping around, searching for exits to the city, they were spotted by some soldiers. In an attempt to evade their pursuers, the two girls ran down to a storage locker and barred themselves inside, tricking their enemies into thinking they had fallen from the stone railings.

While Emily cursed herself for being 'sloppy', Daenerys looked around the room. There was a lot of gold and silver here, along with other jewels and chests. There was one set against the back wall that she felt strangely drawn to...

Walking to the back, she tugged at the case and finally managed to open it. She gasped.

There were six petrified dragon eggs inside. She recognized them instantly; how could she not? Dragons were her house's creature, their legacy and history. Tenderly she rested her hands on one and picked it up.

"What are those?" Emily asked as she came over to join her friend. Before Dany could respond, Emily blinked and picked up a letter that had been pasted against the roof of the chest.

" _Fire and blood run through their veins...if you wish to revive them, be warned...only death can pay for life._ " She read aloud. "Holy mother of hell...They're dragon eggs. And this...this must be the secret to bringing them back..." She looked around the room again. "But if they had dragon eggs, why are they walled up in here?"

"Dragons are not slaves." Dany answered her, her voice becoming dark and contemplative. "Dragons are my family's kindred. Fire cannot kill a dragon..." An idea began to rapidly gain ground in her mind. "Emily, help me carry these."

"All of them? But why-!?"

Emily's question was cut off by a thundering crash. It was the loudest noise either of them had heard, like a thunderstorm and an earthquake occurring simultaneously. The shock waves nearly threw them against the ground.

"What was that!?" Emily asked.

Daenerys simply smiled. "That's my family." She said quietly. Turning towards her friend, she continued, "I have a plan – follow me!"

 ****With Ginny, Rhaegar and Emily's Dad, at the Walls of Meereen****

"Sirius!?"

"Ginny!?"

While she remembered that Sirius had fallen through the veil as well, Ginny had honestly thought he was dead. Seeing him had been just as much of a shock as him seeing her. He was taller, sturdier, and had a hardened look to him even more than when he had escaped from Azkaban and had been locked up in his old house.

Ginny gave the older man a hug, much to the bemusement of the sellsword army accompanying their new commander. Rhaegar had established a rapport in the Golden Company very quickly, his natural charisma making him an excellent leader among them.

"It's good to see you." Sirius said sincerely. "Though very surprising."

"It's a long story." Ginny answered. "I'll tell you once I've rescued Daenerys."

"Mind if I chip in? They've got my little girl." Sirius said, casting a dark look at the city.

"Of course." Ginny responded, calmly walking out to the head of the Golden Army to stand slightly in front of Rhaegar. The eldest Targaryen instantly understood what she was planning and gestured for his companions to hold fast. "I've made a decision. I'm not just here to save Dany."

"I'm going to liberate every slave in this city. And then I am going to fucking scorch the slave trade off the face of this world."

She pointed one finger at the wall. " _ **Bombarda Maxima!**_ "

The entire front wall exploded in every direction.

 **End Chapter**

 **So...surprise! Sirius! I thought it would only make sense for him to show up here if the veil was a gateway between the HP Earth and Westeros. So next time, Ginny makes good on her threat and Dany gets herself some pets.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Wanda: (ducks under a dragon who then dive bombs the fake Manderin and drags him off screaming the whole way) Tyene! Why are they out and about? I thought you said you had this taken care of!**

 **Tyene: (leaning against the wall, utterly unconcerned) Did I? Oh dear.**

 **Wanda: (indigently) Don't leave me like this! I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

 **Chapter 4: The Sacking of Meereen**

Ginny and Sirius had learned the art of magic in war in their previous lives. And in those moments they had been facing equals, other witches and wizards who could cast protection spells and heal themselves within the day.

The soldiers of Meereen had no such luxuries, and Ginny fell upon them like a wave crashing against the shore, destroying everything in her path.

The destruction of the wall caused the men to freeze like deer trapped in a hunter's crosshairs. Such a feat hadn't been seen since the time of dragons, and all the dragons were gone. As such, when Ginny stepped through the rubble and cast an overcharged banishing charm, their ranks were effectively shattered, men flung in every direction as a semi circle was cut through the middle of their lines.

Rhaegar and Sirius followed through immediately, the Golden Company at their heels. With a roar they fell upon the disorganized and stunned defenders, cutting down all who stood in their way.

Sirius, seeing as Ginny had already gone ahead, took a moment to cast some protection charms around the men assisting him in retrieving his daughter.

Looking up, he noticed that one of the towers in the center of the city was already on fire.

Assuming Ginny was responsible, Sirius began to use _Incendio_ as well to bring down crossbow users on the wall.

As for Ginny herself...

She took on the second half of the army. The reinforcements coming from the further walls. The Golden Company was distracted by the main forces, so she took them on alone.

Ginny had begun experimenting mixing magic and swordplay once she had mastered the basics of the latter. She quickly discovered that Godric Gryffindor had always meant for his sword to act as a conduit for magic, as her blows often became more devastating. More interestingly was that she could channel magic _through_ the blade itself. It was an unorthodox style compared to the wand wielding she was familiar with from her first lifetime, but in terms of raw power it surpassed that kind of warfare.

Ginny gestured twice with her sword as the knights rushed towards her. Immediately flames leapt out, white and purple, and engulfed the first line in its merciless embrace. Their armor melted in a flash, flesh burned and bones were reduced to dust. It was a horrifying display.

But Ginny was not prepared to release anyone who had threatened her redemption after failing to protect her first sons. Much less monsters who took their kin and treated them like filth.

She blinded her enemies with light and disarmed them with a thought before hacking and slashing her way through the crowd. At Rhaegar's urging she wore lightweight but reliable armor; using a shield charm would have impeding her ability to fight. Those who didn't die in flames were drowned in the water she called after finishing a sect of warriors, to prevent bystanders from dying along with them.

Ginny blasted her way through stone walls and makeshift barricades as she scanned every block that might reveal Dany's location. _Where would she have been taken!?_ She wondered furiously.

She reached the center of the city after thirty minutes of violent conflict. Everyone had either thrown their lot in with the soldiers or fled to the safety of their houses except for a few young slaves. They were supposed to be sold that evening and were still chained to the fountain.

When the red haired witch approached them and broke the chains holding them, one of the girl asked with desperate hope, "Are you the witch Daenerys said would rescue us?"

"You've seen Daenerys?" Ginny demanded.

One of the other girls nodded. "She was sold to one of the lords. They took her and this other girl, Emily, back to the castle; we don't know where but she should still be there." She pointed up at the castle's inner keep. Ginny's stomach lurched when she saw one of the towers aflame. "She said that you would come and save her, and us too."

"Yes." Ginny said firmly, casting a shielding charm around the girls. "Stay right in this spot," She told them, "and you'll be safe from all harm. Wait for me to return and I promise you freedom and more."

With that, she apparated to the balcony and opened the door. There were still some soldiers inside the castle, but most of them dropped their blades and fled for their lives after she flung the first few aside with a few levitation charms.

Her sword soaked in blood, Ginny made her way to towards the tower only to come skidding to a halt at what was there to greet her.

The smell of burnt flesh was omnipresent, drifting down from upstairs. A young girl with Sirius's face and eyes – this must be his daughter, Emily – was staring into the fire, and it took her a moment to realize what she was staring at.

A naked, silver haired girl stepped out of the blaze, shaking and trembling but completely unharmed – there wasn't a single burn on her pale skin. Even her hair remained untouched. Clinging to her shoulders, her head and her feet were six small creatures, chirping and stretching out delicate looking wings, were creatures that Ginny recognized from Charlie Weasley's stories but had been told had died out years ago.

Daenerys opened her eyes, dazed and bewildered. The dragons, the first dragons in years, chirped loudly in concert when Ginny and Emily came into their focus.

"Auntie Ginny." Dany whispered in relief, before coughing roughly and falling to her knees much to the distress of the tiny dragons at her ankles. Ginny immediately dropped her sword and hurried to the girl's side.

The dragons gave an aggressive growl when the unknown woman came close to their hatcher, their mother, unsure if she was friend of foe. The red haired woman gazed guardedly at them for a moment before carefully stretching out one hand and gently stroked Dany's silver hair.

The dragon nearest to her – the one who would eventually come to be named Balerion, after Aegon the Conqourer's famous mount – eyed her with suspicion and nipped at her fingers. But when Ginny gently cast a spell to clear out Dany's lungs, his two shoulder-bound siblings walked over and let out a purring noise, recognizing her attempts to help their mother.

Daenerys gave a soft coo of delight after taking a few calming breaths. "Come here..." She whispered to one of them. The dragon chirped as she stroked its head with trembling fingers. "Aren't...aren't they beautiful?"

"...Yes, Dany." Ginny murmured. Once she was sure Dany had no injury for her to tend to, she turned her attention to Emily. "Emily Blackstone?"

"That's me." The girl said, sitting upright.

"I'm an old friend of your father." Ginny told her, pulling her cloak out of her charmed hand bag and gently sweeping it over Dany's shoulders. Two of her dragons gleefully dove into the pockets, causing both girls to giggle. One of their siblings didn't share their enthusiasm, scrambling to the outside so they could once again perch on their mother's shoulders and head. "Stay next to me and I'll bring you out to him, alright? There's a Golden Company force lead by Rhaegar outside – they're here to liberate the city."

Emily grinned in relief and walked out to by her side. She gave her arm to Dany while avoiding the still snippy dragons to help her on her way down.

The slaves who had been freed during the Golden Company's rampage had gathered in town square. When Dany and her family emerged from the keep, one of the girls pointed and cheered her name. The other former slaves took up the chant.

When Rhaegar and Sirius joined them, the Targaryen patriarch gave a stunned gasp when he saw the dragons on his child sister's shoulder.

After a moment of stunned silence, he knelt before Daenerys and whispered in reverence, "Blood of my Blood...Mother of Dragons."

 ****The Next Day****

Once the Golden Company had taken control of Maureen, Ginny returned to the house in Pentos to bring Lyanna and the rest of the Targaryen children to join them. Sirius preformed a similar jump to bring over his wife, Missandei, a former slave girl who Sirius had rescued.

When Sirius had first fallen through the veil, he had experienced the same reduced age as Ginny – he had been there for eleven years by now. He had been captured by slavers as well, though he used his magic to escape in short order.

He had to fight to carve out a life for himself in this harsh place; it was a year before he met Missandei at a slave trade. He rescued her and they fell in love over time as they rebuilt a life for themselves, though Sirius asserted that she saved him once and more.

Missandei gave him new reasons to live, helped him pull himself out of the death seeking slump he had fallen into during that fifth year of Harry's.

Lillian Targaryen squealed when she saw one of the six dragons, immediately falling to her knees and scooping one up ignoring her mother's warnings. However, the dragon didn't bite her. In fact, it – she – was rather content to be held in the smallest girl's hands.

"They're so beautiful, Dany." She said, beaming up at her sister-aunt. "Can I have this one? Please?"

Daenerys chuckled in response. Three of the dragons were sticking loyally to her side, having clearly imprinted on her and her alone. "She likes you Lily." She said, using the family nickname for the youngest dragon. "Of course. What are you calling her?"

"Rhaenyra." Lillian declared. Her dragon chirped in apparent contentment, nuzzling her thumbs.

Viserys gave his sister a tight hug, muttering in Valyrian of how grateful he was that she as unhurt. Rhaenys echoed the sentiment along with Aegon and Jon, before turning their attention to the family's new pets.

"This one is Balerion." Dany said, gesturing to the apparent alpha male of the brood, who was still reclining on her head. "This is Viserion." She gestured to the one on her right, named after the first king of that name. "And this is Quicksilver."

The dragon on her left barked at the sound of his name, licking Jon's arm when he stepped closer. The boy jerked in surprise before laughing and stretching out his hand so the baby could crawl up his arm and bury its head in his messy mop of black hair.

Aegon knelt to gaze at one of the remaining two dragons who were rolling about on the bed next to where Dany and Emily were sitting. "How about this one?"

"He doesn't have a name yet. Neither does she. They didn't seem to like any of our suggestions." Emily offered.

Aegon smiled slightly at the boy. "Proud, are you? How about my father? How about Rhaegal?" When the dragon didn't throw a fit in response, he took that as a victory.

Rhaenys christened the last one Visenya. Dragons would grow quickly, but for now they were fairly benign kits. The combine efforts of the children would ensure their loyalty and devotion to the family for as long as they and their children lived.

 ****In the keep, at the same time****

"I think the former slaves have made their opinion on who they want for their new leader." Rhaegar said, gazing out the window.

Ginny listened for a moment, blinking. Sure enough, a soft chant of 'witch queen! Witch queen! Witch Queen!' rose from the ground level.

"I didn't come here with plans to conquer." She said, both surprised and somewhat uncertain.

"Ginny," Lyanna bit her lip before saying, "perhaps it should have been."

"What? Why?"

"Before we came here, these people were condemned to torment until their deaths. Now they are free and happy. And no one in Meereen would have given their 'property' up unless you had forced them too."

Ginny glanced back at Lyanna, her lips parting slightly. A thought rang through her head, one that had crossed her mind several times while living in Pentos. _There are people suffering here... ...people I have the power to save._

"Perhaps it will be." She agreed quietly.

 **End Chapter**

 **So, yay! Dragons! And three more than expected, too! I know some of you must be eager to see what happens once the kids grow up and return to Westeros, and I promise that will come in time...but first, Ginny is going to get herself a Kingdom with a little help from her new friends. Next up, the city where Lyanna and Rhaegar will pick up some Unsullied along the way of sacking houses and freeing slaves.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Tyene: (covered in soot, a thoroughly unamused look in her eyes)**

 **Wanda: (chuckles nervously) Hey, it could have been worse... (panics when Tyene's sword comes out) Gotta go! I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: The Kingdom of Essos**

Ginny worked fairly quickly, considering the amount of ground she and the Golden Company covered before Lillian's tenth nameday.

Astapor was her first stop, at Rhaegar's recommendation. It was a fair bit of distance from Meereen, but it was also one of the slave trading hubs. Ginny arrived there alone a few days after doing repair work in her newly minted main city and made her way in under a cloak under the guise of wanting to buy some Unsullied slave soldiers.

However, after the eight thousand slaves had been paraded before her and the exchange was made, Ginny let her hood down and ordered the Unsullied to slay every slave owner and to strike off the chains of their fellow imprisoned.

"Stop her!" Kraznys had shouted, just as the Unsullied hacked through two of the whip wielders who had tormented them for years.

Ginny gave him a cold look. "Forgive me for not introducing myself properly. I am Ginerva Gryffin d'Or, the Witch Queen of Meereen, and I will burn this continent down to its foundations before I suffer the slave trade to continue!"

Once the city had been liberated, Ginny freed the Unsullied, saying that if they wished to leave she would not stop them, but she intended to free other cities and wished for some assistance. Not a single Unsullied chose to leave her service.

Next, she took on Pentos. She set the roads on fire and brought down the houses, so her opponents were blocked into tight corners where her men could slaughter them. Once the walls had fallen, she personally went about freeing the youngest of the slaves. She would reunite families, and housed all the orphans in her former place of residence. Then she would fix the damage she had done during the attack before resting for a few days.

After that, Ginny brought her forces to Volantis, where she was joined by Rhaegar and the ever expanding Golden Company. The siege proved tiresome and a long grudge match, though Ginny and Sirius shattered their efficiency by teleporting into the city and slaughtering the generals and commanding officers. Their men became disorganized and broke rank, allowing the combined forces to claim the city.

The sacking of Slaver's Bay in its entirety brought Ginny pleasure and pride.

Once the battles themselves were finished, Ginny, Rhaegar and Sirius forced on connecting the cities through trade and agriculture to ensure that everyone would remain fed as the forces and income were reorganized and re purposed.

It was after that where Ginny's intelligence truly shone.

"No child should grow in squander and plague." She said when speaking with the two older men the next morning. "And if I am going to be a Queen...then I shall be a good, just and kind one."

Her first step was hospitals.

Ginny was appalled to discover that while a form of doctors existed, they only served the upper class and worked for money. There was no word in High Valyrian, or the Common Tongue, for hospitals. Ginny spent several busy months ensuring that there was a hospital in every single city under her control. She crossed Essos several times, hiring maestors to work in the buildings. She also laid down basic instructions for keeping the hospitals clean – to keep hands clean and covered when operating, to sanitize any tools after operations, and other basic safety measures from what she remembered of both mundane and magical hospitals in her first home.

She realized that encouraging education would take longer, though she did set up schools for anyone to enter where ever she could. She placed charms over her new buildings to ensure the safety of those working inside.

Next on the list were orphanages, redistributing some of the wealth gained from former slavers along her journey. Ginny and Lyanna hand picked gentle, well spoken women familiar with children to run the buildings and care for many of those rendered helpless by deaths.

Lyanna took some of these slave orphans to live inside the new palace, seeking out bastards or those who had been maimed by their former masters. They would either serve as her family's or Missandei's handmaidens, or as light working servants who delivered messages or other such tasks.

Ginny's next monumental change/task was the food drive and soup kitchens.

Redistributing the excess food many slave traders had piled up in their cupboards took some time – along with selling the idea of free food for the helpless to sceptical advisers and baffled city watchmen. Ginny ensured that the soup kitchens were in easily accessible places and run by unclaimed bastards, who could recognize their own and feel compassion for those similarly troubled. It quickly became crowded as beggars poured in, getting the first true meal in years.

Organizing trade among her newly minted kingdom was more difficult – not only because those were used to the slave trade, but because many of the lords in the cities were furious at the implications that they would have to answer to a woman.

Ginny was privately glad that she was a witch sometimes – she would have much more trouble keeping these people in line if she couldn't throw them and their knights backwards with a thought. To make it more irritating, she could directly as Rhaegar or Lyanna for advice, lest she come across as a figurehead. Thankfully, the Targaryen patriarch was more then willing to give her lessons behind closed doors, allowing Ginny to become more and more savvy as she grew into her sudden new role.

While Lyanna usually taught the Targaryen children herself with Missandei's help, Ginny still ended up hiring tutors when their new responsibilities took more and more time to complete in a single day.

As the years slowly went on, despite the roughness of the first few years Ginny found her kingdom becoming a melting pot of people from all over the world, even from across the sea.

"They say that your beggars eat like knights. They say no child sleeps in the cold in your kingdom. They say you are good." One woman said when Ginny met her at the entrance.

"Who says this?" Ginny asked.

"Everyone." The woman said eagerly.

When confronted with the issue of crowding, Ginny and Sirius went once again around the kingdom of Essos. Ginny found a solution with some thought, and used her magic to enlarge houses. She also re created the tents used for the Quiddich World Cup, making them even larger than usual after a little tinkering. These tents were soon popping up all over the place, even being offered up to travellers.

The smallfolk practically worshipped her – Ginny even ran across a temple dedicated to her once and had to gently plead for it to be turned into a hospital.

Jon found that hilarious, much to her annoyance.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&**

As the kingdom exploded into prosperity, the families of Targaryen and Black also grew.

Rhaenys took part in several tourneys and managed to fight off several Dorthraki on her own during a trip gone unexpectedly wrong. She grew up strong and beautiful, to Rhaegar's pride. Her long heather brown hair was usually tied up, though she let it down during balls or important meetings. While she preferred boy's clothes, she was ready and willing to wear beautiful dresses though she always had her favourite sword 'Dark Sister' strapped to her side.

Aegon grew just as book smart and well read as he was a capable warrior, much like his father. His short cut silver hair made him resemble his very first namesake, something he took in pride in. As he turned sixteen, he began to sit in while Ginny held court, hoping to absorb how politics worked in practice.

Viserys was some times troubled with nightmares and moments of psychosis – something he noticed when, in a fit of anger after an altercation with a thief, grabbed Daenerys by the shoulders and shouted in her face when she tried to comfort him. Shocked when he came back to himself and turned to Ginny for help. Ginny did her best to ease his consciousness with magic, but the twinges still persisted. Viserys channelled his issues into swordplay and strength training, making him easily the strongest out of the family.

Daenerys was largely preoccupied with being the main caretaker of the dragons. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, with suitors crowded around her door (to Rhaegar and Lyanna's extreme annoyance) though she seemed largely uninterested in marriage at this time. The dragons, while friendly towards all the family, loved her the most and trusted her above all others. When the other feeders felt threatened, they asked for her help and Dany would calm them. She was the first to be able to ride one of them – Balerion. She brought Emily along for her second flight; the girls were nearly inseparable ever since the sacking of Meereen.

Jon was fascinated with winter weather and the world itself. He was interested in travelling both Essos and Westeros in their entirety, seeking out new land and new discoveries. Jon was the second to ride a dragon, Viserion. With messy black hair, he looked a lot like Lyanna's brother Eddard, which made her both happy and a little sad. He favoured strategy over brute force, something that had sparked a pseudo friendly rivalry between himself and Viserys who used brute force.

Lillian was wild and energetic, always finding new ways to push her limits. She liked to climb, run, dance and sing. Often she had to be found by soldiers on the roof of the palaces or houses or trees, where she would be perched at the top branches or spires, beaming down at the world. She, unlike her siblings, preferred archery to sword fighting – and with a talented tutor, she was becoming quite talented. She had keen eyesight, though out of the siblings she liked violence the least.

Emily Black was the one who taught Lillian to climb; she was good at it herself. She was learning magic at Sirius's knee; whenever Ginny worked with her she stated that she was impressed by the child's capabilities. Something Emily liked to do was transfiguring stones and bricks into toys that she would leave at the orphanages or with poorer families. Emily enjoyed working in the forge as well, and had made her own sword which she called 'Shatter'.

Sirius and Missandei settled in the palace quite nicely; Sirius worked with Ginny as her unofficial right hand man while Missandei oversaw less prolific civil matters that weren't important enough to go before the Queen.

Two years into the reign of Ginerva I (as Ginny would later be called) Missandei gave birth to triplets, all boys. Sirius, proud beyond words, presented them at the court while an eager Daenerys, Aegon and Emily took a look at their new siblings.

The boys, James, Remus and Harry, were shaping up to be quite reminiscent of Sirius in his younger years – energetic, fiercely loyal, instinctively protective of weaker people. James was bombastic and possessed budding charisma, Remus was quieter and more shy/thoughtful, while Harry was always eager to help and had a lot of love to give.

A year after that, Lyanna gave birth to twins – a boy and a girl.

The children were named Ginerva and Daemon III. Despite the joy, it became apparent quickly that both had been born somewhat sickly. Ginerva's lungs were weak, while Daemon had weaker bones, making their early childhood very difficult and stressful for both their parents.

When the two reached four years of age, they grew a little stronger, but Ginerva was still prone to coughing fits and Daemon probably wouldn't be able to become a knight.

Ginny discovered that this was because three old slavers had tried to feed Lyanna poisoned herbs to kill her unborn children.

Enraged, Ginny ordered his public execution after slamming all three with multiple Crucios. Aegon, also angered beyond reason, requested that the men be fed to the dragons. Ginny agreed with a quick look at the composed but stone faced Rheagar.

Quicksilver tore one of the men in half while fighting over a share with Rhaenerya. Balerion roasted the other two.

Daenerys, mother hen that she was, often looked out for her tiniest niece and nephew. Rhaenys tried to build up her half sibling's strength with periodic training, with mixed but thankfully not harmful results. Jon and Aegon acted as de facto big brothers while Viserys would immediately leave their rooms whenever he felt himself slipping from a fit.

Into the sixth year of Ginny's reign in Essos, the families prospered. Ginny, now twenty seven, was ruling a stabilized land.

Aegon had just turned sixteen. Rhaenys was eighteen. Viserys hung at nineteen while Daenerys was fifteen. Jon was sixteen, Lillian was fourteen. They had all grown into the roles they had chosen for themselves in their family.

Emily was seventeen and currently helping her mother with the the three terrors, ie her brothers. James, Harry and Remus had just turned five and were getting up to all sorts of mischief – and they all had magic. Meanwhile, Ginerva and Daemon had just turned four, to the astonishment of the maestors who had predicted that the children wouldn't make it past infancy. The lords and Queen were incredibly proud of them.

The dragons had also grown up. Rhaenyra's brilliant ruby scales often cast red light on the floors of the castle whenever she flew around the building, intending to wake her 'mother' Lillian, who loved flying more than anything else. Quicksilver was a soft silver grey colouring and took to Viserys as his rider. Out of the dragons, he was the least aggressive. Balerion's black scales were a source of pride for the eldest dragon, who acted as the de facto leader among his siblings. Viserion was snow white, and was the beta of the pack. Both he and Balerion preferred Dany as their rider, though they allowed both Rhaegar and Lyanna to ride upon them occasionally. Rhaegal was emerald green, and his favoured rider was Aegon. Visenya was a royal violet and probably the most aggressive out of them all – she only allowed Rhaenys to ride her.

It was at this point where Aegon mentioned the plan to retake the throne his family had sat upon in Westeros for many generations, stating that he thought it should happen 'soon' given their great power, including ground forces and the dragons.

Lyanna and Rhaegar were both concerned about the prophecy and when it might come about, and reluctantly believed that their son might have a point. Lyanna wasn't eager to have half her home country set on fire, so she turned to their informant to see what their chances might be for a less deadly possibility.

Varys was keeping them updated on the goings-on in Westeros. Robert Barantheon was a good warrior but a terrible king; Westeros was swimming in debt to both the Lannisters and the Iron Bank. Tensions were thick among the lords, who could all see how the Lannister family was trying to extend their influence over the throne.

"It is in a state of deep unrest." Varys's latest letter read. "whether or not Robert successfully kills himself with his wine and hunting, he has made the kingdom a boiling pot about to run over. If a civil war does begin Silver Prince, the losses will be devastating."

Ginny, like Lyanna, was on the fence about attacking Westeros unprovoked before the Long Winter began.

However, Lillian and Jon took a ride on Rhaenyra, the dragon suddenly took them across the sea. The dominos, set up beyond their control, would begin to fall from there, leading to the return of the dragon.

 **End Chapter**

 **So next time, Lillian and Jon will be taken to Westeros by the dragon and we'll get to go see what Westeroes has been up to ever since Ginny's rescue of the royal family. I hope you are as eager to get there as I am!**

 **Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Tyene: Wanda's a bit predisposed, so I'll handle the disclaimer today.**

 **Wanda: (lying unconscious on the couch.)**

 **Tyene: George RR Martin owns Game of Thrones, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 6: Revival**

"I'm the Queen of the World!" Lillian shouted for all to hear, throwing her arms up in the air. Rhaenrya let out a roar as if in agreement before launching herself and her rider further over the dark sea between Westeros and Essos. The early morning light cast rose streaks across the sky as the two made their way across the ocean, with Jon and Viserion just behind them.

The dragons had been chomping at the bit to be taken for a longer flight for quite a while by now, and their increasing irritability was beginning to terrify everyone who lived near their pen behind the Meereen palace. Jon, who had been very interested in travelling ever since he could walk, lead the charge among his siblings for begging and bartering with his parents to fly with the dragons beyond the walls of the city itself.

It took much convincing, but at last, Rhaegar caved in and allowed his children to all take the dragons for a flight, ordering them to stick together in pairs and return home before midnight.

Aegon and Rhaenys had taken Visenya and Rhaegal in the direction of Volantis, while Daenerys and Viserys took Balerion and Quicksilver west towards the Summer Isles. Lillian and her older brother, meanwhile, were riding east towards Westeros.

Jon laughed and shouted, "Slow down, will you?! You're leaving us behind!"

Rhaenyra snorted and flicked her tail. Viserion whined in annoyance at the gesture and began to pump his wings faster to catch up with his older sister.

"Be nice, you two!" Lillian admonished her dragon. "Let's go closer to the water!"

"Lillian, father said we should stay _above_ cloud level when flying-!" Jon's protest dwindled off half way when Rhaenyra took a dive towards the surface of the ocean. "Why do I bother?" He asked himself before tugging at Viserion's harness to head down himself.

Rhaenyra's claws sprayed water in every direction when she pulled out of her dive. Lillian lowered one hand down into the cool foam, splashing her face and giggling the whole way. Her bow banged lightly against her back; the girl straightened up and pulled the leather strap tighter to ensure neither the weapon nor the quiver fell. The wind whipped through her hair and caressed her face as Rhaenyra lurched up towards the clouds again.

 _I was born to fly._ Lillian thought. _Just like Dany. Perhaps I should have been born from an egg than man and woman!_ Aegon and Viserys had often made comments to that extent whenever Rhaenyra woke the entire tower to get her rider's attention.

Jon chuckled at his sister's exuberance and gently urged Viserion forward when she re emerged above the clouds.

An hour later, Jon and Lillian saw the North of Westeros for the first time. From the backs of the dragons, it looked like a shimmering, raw landscape untouched by troubles and waiting for winter to fall. They both knew that wasn't so, but it seemed to be a beautiful land regardless of that. _I can see why Aegon the First wanted this place to be the foundation of his kingdom,_ Jon thought.

When they reached land, Rhaenyra and Viserion both seemed to pause and snort angrily. Lillian slid off her dragon's back and nervously asked, "Rhany, what's wrong?"

Jon thought he might be imagining it, but both dragons seemed to be glaring in the direction of the cold north. Viserion growled and thrashed his tail as he did either hunted for his food or had it presented to him. "They're restless." He noted in concern.

Rhaenyra abruptly threw back her head and howled, before launching herself up in the air and hurtling forward like a dart, her brother on her heels.

Startled and alarmed, the two Targaryens realized they were in their mother's homeland – and their only way out had just flown north.

"They'll come back, right!?" Lillian asked fearfully, watching her dragon fly away.

"They always have," Jon pointed out, though he did say it partially to keep her calm. There had been times where the dragons had disappeared for days at a time, though they did always return to the family they were bonded with. "We shouldn't stay out here, Lily."

Lillian squeaked when her brother started tugging at her hair. "Ow! What are you doing?" She complained. "I like it down!"

"I know you do! But there are bound to be a number of people here who don't take kindly to our family." Jon said sternly as he carefully drew the delicate silver strands into a loose braid. "Your eyes, we could explain away with Valyrian ancestry, but your hair is the mark of our family. You could be _killed_ if you aren't careful."

To his relief, Lillian did hush at this. And when he finished tying her hair back, she pulled her hood up on her own, hiding it under the black folds.

"The dragons are probably looking for food." Jon continued. "Let's walk north and see if we can get some for ourselves."

 ****In Winterfell****

Lillian leaned against the old, crumbly wall outside of the city where Jon had told her to wait for him. She was so _bored_! She could hear Rhaenyra's faint roars in the distance, but whatever had set her dragon off hadn't been dealt with yet. She wanted to go into town too, but Jon said it was too dangerous.

Finally fed up with waiting, Lillian turned her attention to the wall itself and examined it for a moment. Then she pressed her foot into the loose stones and began climbing up the side, hoping to get a good view. The stone was cold under her fingers, but it was still sturdy and easily carried her weight.

She had just crawled up the side when a hand came around from the other side and struck hers. Lillian yelped in unison with a young boy. The Targaryen girl nearly toppled straight down to the ground, but managed to keep her balance out of long practice.

"Oh! Oh, sorry..." She stammered, blinking to look at her sudden companion.

A young boy had appeared from the other side of the building. He had brown hair and dark eyes, and he was fairly well dressed too – a noble boy, probably. She was probably a bit older then him...but not by much.

"I didn't think anyone else was out here..." The boy stuttered nervously, staring at her.

For a moment, they both hung on the wall in awkward, embarrassed silence.

"Sorry I startled you," The boy said, smiling bashfully.

"Oh, it's okay! I didn't see you either." Lillian said. "I'm Lillian Snow." Jon told her to use that as her surname if anyone asked.

"I'm Bran Stark."

Lillian swallowed a squeak, staring at her cousin in surprise. She had never met her uncle or his family; her mother talked about him with fondness and some sadness. Her mother had asked Varys to tell her about how her brother was going periodically, so Lillian had known intellectually that she had cousins but she hadn't really expected to ever see them!

"You live around here?" Bran asked, tilting his head and snapping her out of her thoughts. _Thank goodness he didn't notice my surprise! Or not..._

"Not really – I mean, I live around here, but not here-here. My brother had to go to town to buy some essentials for us." Lillian explained hastily.

Her cousin seemed to buy this explanation, which she felt slightly guilty about. No one should ever lie to family, but Lillian didn't want to get in trouble with Jon.

"Do you climb often?" Bran asked eagerly.

"Yeah, all the time." Lillian responded, smiling.

"I was going to go to the old tower – you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" _Even if he doesn't know we're related, I'm glad I get to spend a little time with my cousin!_

Bran and Lillian made their way across the wall towards the old tower Bran was talking about. The boy was impressed by how easily Lillian moved across the wall. _Arya would like her,_ he thought. _Maybe I should bring her back to Winterfell and ask mother if she could stay for the King's dinner! Robb would probably be impressed too._

When the two children finally made it to the tower, Bran paused and frowned.

"What is it?" Lillian asked.

"I think I hear someone talking." Bran muttered.

Lillian glanced down and strained her ears. Sure enough, someone was talking – it was a woman and a man...

"...must know, or else why would he agree to leave the North?" The woman was saying.

"Because Robert asked him to," The man suggested. "They used to be very good friends before the rebellion. I think this is supposed to be a gesture of reconciliation, after their fight over after Robert's attempt to have the Targaryen children killed."

Lillian's blood froze for a moment at her family's name. Bran, alarmed at the mention of his father's name, began carefully making his way further down to hear better. Alarmed and worried, Lillian jumped over to the nearby tree to get a better view of the inside and hear better.

"...Jamie said something about-"

"I told you never to mention him around me!" The woman spat. "He abandoned me after that day, obsessed with some notion of being 'a good man'. As if such thing was possible in the world. That girl is responsible for it, I'm certain."

The man clearly knew the better of continuing that conversation and went silent for a minute.

"We can't afford this." The woman muttered. "He shouldn't come to King's Landing..."

"He wouldn't accuse us."

"Do you think Robert needs a factual accusation? I tell you, he loves me not." The woman argued.

Lillian shook her head when she saw Bran pulling himself closer to the window to hear better. " _No, it's dangerous!_ " She whispered. Bran gasped when his movements dislodged and knocked down a brick, causing a clatter and making both people inside the tower fall silent.

The man came over to the tower. He was naked, as was the woman; they had clearly been engaged in sexual behaviour before Bran caught their attention.

"Lancel. Lancel, he saw us!" the woman hissed. Lillian gasped when she realized who she was looking at – it was the current queen of Westeros, Cersei Lannister.

Lancel Lannister was silence for a minute before pushing Bran with one hand.

Lillian lunged forward and grabbed her cousin by the hand, leaving them both dangling from the tree. With a gasp, she swung Bran towards the tree allowing him to grab onto it and save himself from falling. As she struggled to right herself, her hood fell back and her hair fell around her face.

An angry gasp caught her attention; Cersei had joined her cousin at the windowsill and saw her.

Lancel let out a breath. "Targaryen," He whispered.

Lillian glanced down at the stunned Bran. "go, go!" She urged him, clambering down the tree branches. She shook his shoulder when she reached him, shaking him out of his stupor.

They heard Lancel clambering down the stairs when they hit the ground, and they both ran as fast as they could back towards Winterfell.

 ****With Jon****

 _King Robert the Usurper just_ had _to be here today, didn't he!? Mother is going to have me hung_ personally _if she ever hears about this...!_

Jon was in a bit of a predicament. The day he and his sister had landed in Winterfell turned out to be the same day the Barantheon usurper was coming to visit. It was rather like unknowingly walking into the dragon pit covered in pig's blood.

Aware of his pronounced resemblance to his mother and uncle, Jon did his level best to keep himself out of eyesight of any of the king's men. He had planned to slip out, find his sister and run north to where the dragons were, but was shanghaied into helping with the preparations when he met fiery Arya Stark.

Arya had been practicing swordplay outside away from her mother. Jon noticed and against his better judgement offered her a few pointers. Arya took a liking to him and asked him to help her through the boring dinner awaiting for her.

Jon realized she was his cousin the moment he stepped inside, so he figured he'd help her out for a moment before going back to get Lillian.

But then Lancel Lannister exploded into the building, Bran Stark running ahead of him with Lillian by his side. Jon realized the trouble they were in when Lancel yelled, "Targaryen! One of the Targaryen children is here!"

Jon immediately ran over to Lillian's side and took her hand.

They both headed outside in the moments it took for Robert Barantheon to get over the shock of this pronouncement. However, they were quickly surrounded by soldiers. Jon drew his sword and Lillian slid her bow off her shoulder, looking nervously around her.

Jon was about to sell his life dearly to give his sister a chance to escape when an earsplitting roar shook the city to its foundations.

Rhaenyra and Viserion had returned.

The soldiers all collectively dropped their swords in horror when the massive beasts flew down from the sky and landed next to the children.

"Forgive our intrusion, uncle Eddard." Lillian said. "We'll send a letter ahead next time to make sure you aren't busy!"

Both siblings quickly mounted their dragons and flew into the sky, headed back towards Essos.

 **End Chapter**

 **So...that didn't go well. What will Robert do now that he knows Lyanna is both alive and has borne Rhaegar's children?**

 **...Is not going to go well.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Tyene: Those are the rebellion blueprints?**

 **Wanda: Yeah. No matter how careful one is, even if Bran doesn't fall and break his spine, Robert still turned Westeros into a sizzling pot waiting to boil over. And considering how reckless he is regarding a certain Targaryen Princess, well...things are bound to get messy.**

 **Tyene: (snorts) Men.**

 **Wanda: I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 7: Both sides of the ocean**

Lyanna and Rhaegar were both asleep when Lillian and Jon returned to Meereen; they had both competed in a tourney and were quite tired because of it. So the two were spared a haranguing until the next morning.

During breakfast, Lillian cracked and confessed to where Rhaenyra had taken them. Predictably, Lyanna erupted over the danger they had put themselves in and how they should have been more careful.

Surprisingly, Rhaegar almost looked amused. "Rhaenyra did fly off of them," He reminded his wife. "I'm impressed you gave the Kingsguard the slip, Jon."

"I mostly got lucky." Jon said sheepishly.

Ginny chuckled before taking another gulp of water. "How was Winterfell?"

"Beautiful," Jon responded instantly. "Winter will be on them soon, but it has a rugged expanse that stretches as far north as you can see. It has a beauty all its own – it looks very different from the south, and here. I wish I could have seen more."

"You will in time." Ginny said. "Quite soon, if I'm not mistaken."

Rhaegar nodded. "I've gotten another update from Varys. It's only a matter of time before Robert sends men after the lot of us – especially you, Jon."

Lyanna growled a few choice words in old Valyrian, causing Sirius to whistle and Rhaegar to send her an impressed sideways look. Daenerys looked between Viserys and Emily, concern plain on her face. Aegon twirled his knife, as if imagining plunging it into Robert's throat.

"Shall we send their heads back by package, or shall I have Visenya drop them behind the walls?" Rhaenys asked coolly, placing a comforting hand on little Ginerva's shoulders when the girl started shivering.

Ginny said nothing for a moment. Then she looked at Sirius.

"It's all prepared." Sirius informed her. "I'll remain behind at first, but if you need my help Missandei will take over and I'll join you. We'll keep this place running like a well oiled machine while you run the campaign overseas."

"Good." Ginny said. "Rhaegar, you should send word to Doran Martell. Ask him to house us at Sunspear. Tell him the Dragon is coming home."

"We're going to Westeros?" Dany asked eagerly.

"Yes." Ginny responded. "It's time. It will take a few days for us to organize everything – then we'll consult with Doran and Oberyn to see what our best course of action should be. Also, Doran will see to it that Ginerva and Daemon remain safe."

Rhaenys smiled down at her half sister. "You hear that, Gin? We're going to father's homeland."

Daemon and Ginerva exchanged grins at this. They had heard all sorts of stories from Lyanna about their home and were eager to have a look around. Ginerva really liked her honorary uncle Oberyn – she had started sending him letters a few months ago when she found Rhaenys writing to him.

"I can't wait to meet Nymeria," Ginerva said eagerly. Rhaenys grinned at the mention of one of her uncle's bastard children – she had a close friendship with Tyene Sand herself. Nymeria acted more as a cool distant cousin; Jon liked her, as did Lillian, Dany and Daemon.

Lyanna stood from the table. "Dany, we should saddle the dragons." While Dany was the favourite, the dragons had become quite affectionate towards Lyanna and allowed her to saddle them without any fuss.

Daenerys hopped off her chair and hurried after her. Rhaegar called for a servant to clear the table before nodding at the rest of his children. "Prepare for travel."

 ****At Winterfell, a few days later****

"A raven came for you, Lord Eddard." Maester Luwin informed the brooding Lord of the North, who was currently standing in his castle watching his son Robb tutor Bran in the art of swordfighting. "It bears two letters from Essos."

Eddard started and turned to face him in surprise.

He had been mulling over the shock caused by the dramatic ending to Robert's visit. He had initially given Lyanna up for dead after the rebellion, until Ser Jamie Lannister of all people filled him in on what had truly happened that night.

The wandering former Kingsguard member was drinking in a bar and got in a fistfight with one of Lord Karstark's sons, resulting in both of them being hauled before the Starks. Once that misunderstanding was cleared up, Jamie told him about the witch girl, Ginny, who had saved his sister and spirited her away.

Eddard had neglected to send her a raven, knowing that it would be seen as treason to Robert, and suffered in silence over the loss.

Then the two dragons had flown over the castle, followed by the appearance of the black haired boy who first claimed to be a bastard.

His niece and nephew. They were the reason Eddard requested to Robert that he delay his journey to King's Landing. The boy, Jon, was a polite and well spoken boy – Arya certainly took a liking to him. He hadn't seen them as children, hadn't seen them grow up. He had missed a lot.

Eddard wished he had refused Robert's offer to become Hand now. He knew that Robert would sooner put Jon and Lillian to the sword before he accepted the existence of children Lyanna had by another man – especially Rhaegar Targaryen. The Lannisters, the Barantheons and other supporters of Robert's reign would likely see them as threats.

But how could he stand aside while men plotted the murder of his family, his blood?

Eddard accepted the letters with a quiet thank you and retreated to his chambers to read them in private.

He opened the first one; he recognized Lyanna's writing on the cover.

 _My dear brother;_

 _I wish to first say, I am so very sorry to have caused you and our family such grief. I don't regret my choice on principal, but I realize now how ill timed it was in retrospect. I would have given myself up in an instant if I had guessed what mad old Aerys had in store for our father and brother. I grieve for them, I do._

 _Now that my beloved but exceptionally reckless children have revealed themselves to you, I suppose there's no hiding it. I never loved Robert Ned, nor could I have ever come to love him! I recognize who he was to you, but I would have been naught but property to him! He would not have been faithful to me; I would have been shut up in a small room, allowed to do nothing but give birth. I cannot justify my recklessness, running when I did, but I reject being sold like a brood mare to a man I do not love._

 _Rhaegar did not kidnap me, Ned. He did not rape me. He didn't force me to do anything. He loves me, Ned, and I love him. It is not under duress that I have given him children, I lay with him because I love him. I have since the before the tourney where he crowned me._

 _We...we planned to run away together just after that. Rhaegar told me of the plan he and his supporters, such as Lord Connington, to unseat his father. Even his family knew what a monster he was. If madness hadn't made Aerys unpredictable, Rhaegar would have taken him in the night and imprisoned him in Dragonstone for the remainder of his life._

 _I understand if you feel betrayed Ned. I hope you are willing to forgive me, but if you don't...please, do not bring that anger down on my children. They want to meet you, Ned, sometime...if you're willing._

 _All of my love,_

 _Lyanna._

Eddard wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at his sister's letter as her words spun around his head. He had gone to war thinking his sister had been kidnapped, but all along she had been in love with the Bard Prince. He did not emerge from this trance until he realized there were tears on the page now.

His sister was alive.

Quickly and tenderly, Eddard placed the letter on the desktop to avoid smudging the ink. Taking a breath to steady himself, he turned his attention to the second letter. It had the Targaryen seal on it. With some trepidation, he opened it and began to read.

 _Hail Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North._

 _I understand that of all people to send you letters, I must be one of the least welcome. But I beseech you to hear me out regarding the fates of your father, brother and sister – and the reason I will be returning to Westeros._

 _When Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark were captured, I confronted my father and told him to release them – their only crime was worrying for their sister/daughter's fate. Aerys refused, and we nearly came to blows – in the end, I swore that if he tried to harm either of them, I would come to their defence and act as their champion. Aerys pretended to relent, but he had a servant sedate me at dinner and locked me in my chambers. When I came to, he had killed them both. Were it not for the rebellion, I would have taken his sentence up myself._

 _I'm sure Lyanna has already written as much, but I did not kidnap her. On the lives of my children, I did not abduct her. I love her passionately and I would never harm her. Jon and Lillian are our legitimate children – I married her after we settled in Essos._

 _Robert undoubtedly hasn't taken our children's existence well. My family is on our guard for assassins as I write this. However, I want you to know that when we land in Westeros, it is not because I am seeking vengeance upon those who displaced my family from the throne._

 _My family has been haunted by a prophecy for several generations now. "The Prince Who is Promised. His song shall be of Ice and Fire." When it came to me, I read everything I could regarding it, and I came to some very alarming conclusions. A catastrophe is coming, Lord Stark. Your House words are, "Winter is Coming". The Fire in the prophecy is the return of the dragons...I believe that the 'Ice' is the return of the Others – the White Walkers._

 _Elia new about the prophecy. She approved of my marriage to Lyanna; she believed that the Prince would be borne to her. I am not certain myself, I hold all my children in equal esteem. But if Winter is coming, we need to prepare._

 _I understand that Robert is your friend, but you must know, he is not a good king. The Lannister's influence of the throne will have catastrophic results if the pressure on the kingdom continues as it is. A war even more brutal than the Rebellion – kin to the Blackfyre Rebellions and the Dance of Dragons – could ravage the land should the chips fall as they are poised to. Should that come to pass, the White Walkers could destroy all of Man. All of Westeros will be lain in a grave._

 _Queen Ginny Gryffin d'Or is financing and preparing our return. She says that she intends to meet you – though she cannot say when. You will know when you see her._

 _I swear that I will bring no harm upon your House or the House of your wife should fighting break out, and that my children will shield your people in such emergencies._

 _Take care, Stark._

 _Rhaegar Targaryen_

For a long moment, Eddard sat in silence, contemplating this. He knew another long Winter would fall upon Westeros before too long, but if half of what Rhaegar had written was true...

He had continued correspondence with his brother Benjen after he joined the Night's Watch. Benjen had reported that the Wall was undermanned, under equipped, and severely lacking in motivation and drive. Adding to that, they were constantly under assault from the Wildlings. Under such circumstances, they wouldn't hold the Others for long.

Eddard looked between Lyanna's letter and Rhaegar's. His old anger towards the Targaryen prince sizzled and burned down to nothing. He could not hate his sister. This new information caused him to see her supposed 'abductor' in a new light. While he was uncertain, he believed that they were telling the truth.

Eddard was wary of the Witch Queen, however well Lyanna or her husband spoke of her. To him, a witch meant a follower of the Lord of Light or someone equally dangerous. But if winter was coming, then he couldn't afford to be stubborn in choosing alliances.

In the end, Eddard folded the two letters and placed them inside his drawers. What Rhaegar said about Robert deeply disturbed him. He didn't want to believe his friend was falling so far. Now, more than ever, he had to accept the offer of becoming Hand and see how dire things really were in King's Landing.

 ****King's Landing****

" _He still has Lyanna!_ "

Renly Barantheon had always been well aware of Robert's lust/borderline obsession with Eddard Stark's sister, but at this point he was beginning to worry that he would be sent to war against a family that had at least two living dragons to 'rescue' Rhaegar's second wife.

From what Renly gathered through the She Wolf's 'abduction' and palpable hated of her betrothal, he sincerely doubted Lyanna had been taken against her will – not without raising hell the entire way. More likely, she had wanted to be taken, with Rhaegar taking her virginity being her excuse for not marrying his brother.

Of course, Aerys had put paid to any of Rhaegar's plans to deal with the resulting political knot with tact, recompense and peace.

"We should have sent the men to kill the dragonspawn when they were still young. Damn me for ever listening to Jon Arryn!" Robert seethed. "Lyanna's been forced to bear the monster's children for years...! _That girl_ must have her under a spell!"

The Small Council had been called to meeting when Robert returned from the visit to the North. News of the Targaryen children's re-appearance had spread like wildfire across the country in record time, though the news of the dragons was disbelieved by many.

Stannis Barantheon was equally furious to hear about this – hence why he was at the Small Council on one of his infrequent visits.. Though Tywin himself was not at the council, Renly bet that he would be the first to send men out to kill the former ruling family.

The Lannister patriarch had spent seventeen years nursing his hatred of the witch girl who had rescued the Targaryen family from the jaws of death. Not only had she blocked his attempt to clear away the claimants to the throne, but he was convinced she had bewitched his eldest son Jamie.

In the years following the rebellion, Jamie had begun to clash with his father more and more, to the point of a cold estrangement between them. Jamie had gained a sort of determined idealism that violently clashed with his father's cold pragmatism, and he had left the Kingsguard to travel the Seven Kingdoms seeking out those who needed his help. Last Renly heard, he had started working with a group called the Brotherhood Without Banners.

"Jon Arryn feared the girl's strength, Your Grace." Varys, Master of Whispers, tittered after a grumble went up among the Council.

"Are we going to call her 'the girl' forever?" Renly asked sarcastically. Whenever someone referred to 'that girl' in the capital since the Rebellion, everyone knew instantly who was being spoken of. "I don't suppose she has an actual name?"

Robert glared fiercely at his younger brother, while Varys chuckled slightly. "Indeed she does, Lord Renly. A name and a title, one she's built up over the last several years. Ginerva Griffin d'Or, The Witch Queen of the Kingdom of Essos, the Breaker of Chains; that's what my little birds call her."

"I don't care _what_ they call her," Robert said angrily. "Send the ravens, tell her she must give up Lyanna Stark or face the consequences."

Varys, to Renly's surprise, gave Robert a severe look in response. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Your Grace. Ginerva is not some simple workers girl with nothing to offer the world. She is a Queen now, and she possesses all the same powers she had as a child. My little birds have whispered to me about how she united the Free Cities into this new kingdom. She destroyed the slave trade in mere years. And I doubt that the Targaryens themselves will be eager to give up their mother."

"Watch your tongue, Varys, or I'll have it removed." Robert threatened.

"For what? For telling you the truth?" Renly demanded. "Lord Varys has a point. We can't commit our bannermen to attacking a kingdom across the sea without first considering what might become of them! Griffin d'Or could hold an entire roomfull of men _including you_ hostage with a snap of her fingers, and that was when she was just a girl! She's a woman grown now, _and_ has the support of the Targaryens. And, we know that the family has at least two dragons!"

"Lord Renly speaks truly," Petyr Baelish smoothly offered up his opinion after Renly paused his rant. "Perhaps Lord Varys should tell us more about this Witch Queen before we jump to conclusions."

Robert snarled wordlessly at this, but upon the looks of the council he gestured for Varys to speak again.

"My thanks, Lord Renly, Lord Baelish." Varys said in his irritatingly soft voice. "Ginerva Griffin d'Or rules the lands that used to be the Free Cities. The kingdom itself stretches from Pentos to Volantis. It is a rich kingdom, and heavily populated."

"As for the Queen herself, she is beloved of all her people. They say she has houses built where beggars can go to eat without spending a single coin; she also has buildings where maesters tend to all injured who pass through the doors. She instructs the city watchmen and often wanders through the city itself to see how her people thrive. No child sleeps in the cold under her watch."

"Absolute loyalty..." Mace Tyrell mused. "A useful weapon for a monarch."

"As for her magic... Ginerva used it in great demonstration during her wars against the Slave cities. She can conjure fire, water, and stone, she can transform objects into anything she wishes, she can vanish and appear across great distances, and some even whisper she can transform into a great eagle. She has also trained in the Water Dance, and used a sword during the battle for Volantis. Her finesse is enough that she is able to duel Rhaegar to a standstill."

Cersei Lannister gripped the edge of her chair. She had insisted on being at the council, swinging her father's name at Robert until he allowed it. What stakes she had, Renly couldn't imagine. "You say she is beloved."

"Indeed, Your Grace." Varys said smoothly. "Her people claim she is the most beautiful woman in the world, though she remains unmarried to this day. She is highly spirited, her hair red as rubies and her body blessed by the Seven."

Renly's eyes narrowed. Cersei seemed to whiten a bit at this. Perhaps she was angered that some claimed there was one more beautiful than she.

"Her right hand, confidant and hatchetman is a man named Lord Sirius Black. Another sorcerer of her calibre, though his raw power is less than hers." Varys went on. "The man leads the city watch and deals with any crimes committed near the palace. He oversees the laws and has settled many disputes on the Queen's behalf. He has four children by a former slave woman, all of whom have close kinship to the Targaryens."

"The eldest, Emily, is like the Queen and Lyanna Stark in that she is a warrior woman. She inherited magic from her father, but she is also an archer and a crossbow user. She can climb like a spider up walls and buildings. She's fiercely independent and confident, and shares an intimate bond with Daenerys Targaryen. Her eight and tenth birthday was a few months ago; she is also unwed. Her three brothers are not old enough to hold a sword yet, though they are being trained by Rhaegar himself – they could become quite formidable if they reach manhood."

"Then there are the Targaryens themselves. After they escaped and lived in exile for years, their family dynamics seemed to have changed somewhat. The line of the Dragon, which has dwindled after the Blackfyre Rebellions and Aerys's reign, has become fruitful once again.

There is Rhaegar himself. The Bard Prince has kept up his skills since the days of the Rebellion; today he runs the Golden Company mercenary force. He also works in Ginerva's court, balancing finances and defending against any outside attackers."

"His younger brother, Viserys, has learned the Volantis fencing style. He has defeated challengers in several tourneys, remaining undefeated except for his nephews Aegon, who has unseated him, and Jon, who has disarmed him. He favours brute force in battle, preferring to overwhelm his opponents through sheer force."

"His sister, Daenerys, has started a branch of the Golden Company called the Third Head of the Dragon. This branch advocates knowledge, both from today's world and from Old Valyria; the Mad King's daughter is very well read. However, it also speaks out to women who wish to become warriors. They often function as the family's guard whenever travelling between cities. Daenerys herself is called the Mother of Dragons; she prefers a spear and shield to swords."

"Rhaenys Targaryen is also a member of the Third Head, though some whisper that she is learning the art of healing along with sword mastery. They say she greatly resembles her deceased mother, Elia Martell. She too has made her mark in public, having unseated both her brothers in a melee at one point in time."

"Aegon Targaryen takes after his father in many ways. He has learned the way of a leader and the way of a warrior; taking a two year term in the Golden Company under his father. They say he is armed with Blackfyre, his ancestral sword. His mercenary companions say he is charismatic, intelligent and well read – the Queen insists on tempering the skills of battle with knowledge."

Varys looked meaningfully around the room, watching the Small Council process this. Then he surged into darker waters. "My birds whisper that Lyanna Stark has borne Rhaegar four children thus far, though only two of them near adulthood – the two Your Grace and Lord Stark came across a few days ago."

"First there is Jon Targaryen. He forms a formidable unit with Aegon, Rhaenys and Viserys – he is the strategist of the siblings. Very interested in travelling; he oftentimes helps Daenerys in her search for Old Valyrian tomes and artifacts. He knows his way around a sword, but he has learned archery as well due to his younger sister."

"Lillian Targaryen is a very spirited archer – in some ways, she's quite like Eddard Stark's son Brandon. She likes to dance and sing, and has a strong sense of compassion. The Queen is quite fond of her, my birds whisper. Though of all her siblings, she likes battle and violence the least, preferring to take on more womanly passtimes."

"Younger than her are the family's newest editions, Ginerva and Daemon, Third of that Name. Both have been described as somewhat sickly; though they have all surpassed the maester's initial predictions about their lifespan."

"And they have at least two dragons." Renly finished. "Well, perhaps we should just pretend we didn't see them and hope Gryffin d'Or is satisfied ruling one kingdom."

"Unacceptable!" Robert roared. "I don't care if the Seven themselves function as the witch girl's guard. I failed to save Lyanna once...it won't happen again!"

Renly grimaced and shot his father in law Mace Tyrell a worried look. He couldn't see any way that this could end well.

 **End Chapter**

 **Yeah, I'll set up a betting pool to see which of the loyalist houses and those aligned with the Targaryens explode first when this attempt goes through. The Martells will certainly be pissed.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Wanda: (riding Rhaenyra)**

 **Tyene: She loves her dragons.**

 **Wanda: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 8: Conflict and Dragons**

 _Dear King Robert Barantheon;_

 _No, I will_ not _be returning to King's Landing. I do not know what was going on inside your wine-addled brain when you sent a cartel of Faceless Men after my eldest son and daughter. I have one thing to ask you, what does a mother wolf do when her cubs are threatened? The only reason I haven't sent all six of my family's dragons on King's Landing is the fact that my brother is there. Next time, I will have him brought out, and my mercy will come to an end._

 _DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD COME TO LOVE YOU AFTER YOU TRIED TO MURDER MY CHILDREN!? MAY YOU ROT IN THE SEVEN HELLS, YOU URSURPER BASTARD!_

 _-Princess Lyanna of House Stark and Targaryen._

 ****One Week Later****

 _Prince Rhaegar, Queen Ginerva:_

 _Things are shifting in King's Landing. Eddard's son Brandon was assaulted by an assassin paid in Lannister gold; it was thanks to his pet direwolf that he survived the encounter. Lady Catelyn has been erroneously informed that Tyrion Lannister was responsible; my little birds have confirmed his innocence in the matter._

 _Lord Petyr Baelish was responsible for passing her this information; I am yet to know why._

 _Regardless, the facts of the matter is that Lady Catelyn has arrested Lord Tyrion on these charges. Tywin, however much he despises his youngest son, has retaliated by assaulting the Riverlands, his men burning and raping as they went. Lord Eddard has ordered a cession of hostilities and for Tywin to answer for his bannermen's crimes._

 _Your faithful servant, Varys._

 _Lord Varys;_

 _What cause would a Lannister have to attempt to murder young Brandon? I doubt this is a spur of the moment decision. Princess Lillian was with Brandon the day of the Usurper's visit to the North; she said that one of the Lannisters chased them from the old tower once he saw her. I had assumed it was simply because she was Targaryen, but Brandon isn't. Are they attempting to silence him; and if so, why?_

 _I am currently working with Sirius on a portkey to King's Landing. Should an emergency occur, I will be there to assist you._

 _-Queen Ginerva I_

 _My Lords and Ladies._

 _Queen Cersei has been as unfaithful to Robert as Robert has been to her. Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella Barantheon are bastards, sired by Cersei's cousin Lancel. The day of the Usurper's visit, Cersei slipped away to have some time with her lover. Princess Lillian and Brandon were climbing the tower and caught them naked together._

 _I doubt either of them truly understood what they had seen, but I imagine Cersei wasn't willing to leave anything to chance. Either she or her lover sent the assassin in an attempt to silence him. Before that, Lancel pushed Brandon from the tower to fall to his death; fortunately the Princess is quick on the uptake and managed to catch him._

 _Eddard is close to discovering this, Lady Lyanna. I don't believe he trusts me; Baelish has been speaking with him frequently. This is a dangerous road to take, especially when he's already confronting Lord Tywin._

 _Your servant, Varys._

 _ ****Two Weeks Later****_

 _Prince Rhaegar, Queen Ginerva._

 _Eddard Stark confronted Cersei Lannister with the truth about her children. Baelish betrayed him and he has been sent in chains to Harrenhall, branded a traitor to the realm. Robert has not protested, since he fell out with Eddard over the attempted murders of Prince Jon, Prince Aegon, Princess Lillian and Princess Rhaenys._

 _Robb Stark is rallying his banners to free his father. He won his first battle against the old Lannister with an impressive feint, and now holds Lancel hostage._

 _Jamie Lannister travels south, to attempt to have his father see reason. I doubt he'll succeed, but he is accompanied by his brother and a sellsword – I imagine their conversation will stall Tywin for a small frame of time._

 _Renly has fled King's Landing to Highgarden. Stannis is marshalling his forces at Storm's End to assist Robert. The Tullys are still attempting to expell Lannister troops from their lands._

 _Westeros faces civil war. Robert wants to invade Essos. My Prince, my Queen – you must come home, and soon._

 _Lord Varys._

 ****Present Day****

"I'm going to kill Petyr Baelish." Lyanna declared with a frigid calmness, the letter sitting in front of her at the dinning room table. "I will butcher him with my bare hands and scatter his entrails from here to the Wall. He is mine to kill; you would all do well to remember that."

"...Duly noted." Sirius said, looking genuinely scared.

Rhaegar admired his wife for a moment before saying, "Before any butchering happens, we need to plan."

"Rescuing Lord Eddard is my priority." Ginny said calmly. "I'll retrieve him from the old lion as quickly as possible. But that won't stop the conflicts."

"No one can afford a huge loss of life." Jon noted grimly. "Not only would it be a senseless, tragic waste, but if all the land is bloodied before winter hits, we are all damned."

"Jon's right." Aegon said. "We have to bring this to an end as fast as possible."

Rhaegar nodded in agreement. "The Tyrells have always been loyal to our family," He noted. "Even under the reign of my father. I believe their loyalty is a given...especially if Aegon agrees to a betrothal between himself and lady Margaery."

"Isn't she married to Lord Renly?" Emily asked, brow furrowed.

Sirius chuckled. "I doubt he'll care much – he's far more interested in her brother!"

The family chuckled. "The loyalty of the Martells is also a given." Rhaegar said. "Viserys, take Quicksilver and fly to Highgarden with my proposal. Once you've done that, I want you to go to Riverrun."

"You want me to deal with the overabundance of lions prowling the banks?" Viserys asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rhaegar nodded. "Demoralize them. Show mercy when you can, but get them out of Tully land. I promised Lord Eddard that I would see no harm fall upon Lady Catelyn's house."

"Rhaenys, Emily." The two girls sat upright. "I want you to go in disguise among the Stark forces lead by the Young Wolf. If we are to return, we need them to hold the north."

"I can't take Visenya?" Rhaenys prefaced, not looking too happy at the concept.

"You can't bring her too near the camps, or you'll give yourself away." Ginny pointed out. "She likes Daenerys; I'll have them stay together until it's time for you to rejoin the rest of us."

"You've both learned the healing arts. When you are among the Starks, you are Talisa and Jeyne Maegar." Rhaegar continued. "Return after the moon turns with your findings."

Both girls nodded in agreement. Rheagar turned his attention to his sister. "Daenerys, I want you to find Tyrion Lannister and his brother."

"Why him?" Dany asked in surprise.

"He's the only Lannister with sense," Rhaegar explained. "Besides, once Lyanna has dealt with Baelish I'll need a new master of Coin. He may be inflicted with dwarfism, but Tyrion has one of the sharpest minds in all seven kingdoms."

"And Jamie?" Dany asked curiously.

The Targaryen family exchanged looks. They had mixed feelings about that particular Lannister – however mad Aerys was, he was still family. If Kingslaying went unpunished, the Iron Throne would be seen as weak. However, Ginny was convinced he was a good man and had asked them to spare him should he survive to see the end of this conflict.

"Wars are won with soldiers." Lyanna said with an air of finality. "However checkered Ser Lannister's past may be, he is one of the greatest knights of this generation. If he bends the knee and fights for peace, he will be spared."

"Agreed." Dany decided. "That mercy will come with a price, of course, but I agree Auntie Lyanna."

"Aegon. Jon." Rhaegar called his two eldest sons to attention. "You must take King's Landing. Imprison the false royal family. Strafe their warriors. Let all of Westeros know the true Kings have returned."

Jon looked alarmed at this. "But father, I'm not ready." He protested.

"Neither am I." Aegon agreed. "But Winter is coming, Jon. We can't afford to wait."

The Diarchy was Ginny's idea. Having read the conflicts that multiple Targaryen ancestors had become embroiled in over confused line of succession – especially the war between Queen Rhaenyra and King Aegon II – she decided to subvert it from the get go by making both Aegon VI and Jon I kings.

Not only would this lesson confusion, but two kings were more likely to be better, fairer and more balanced than a single man who could go unchallenged.

"We will be there for you," Lyanna promised. "You are both good men. You will make great kings."

"And me?" Lillian asked, looking a bit crestfallen.

Ginny smiled at her. "You, Lillian Targaryen, have one of the most important tasks of all." Once she had the younger girl's attention, she said clearly, "Once I have brought Eddard Stark to safety, I want you to fly on Rhaenyra and turn Casterly Rock into a second Harrenhall."

"You'll be in command of half the Unsullied." Rhaegar added. "I want Tywin to learn that Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts."

 ****Two Days Later, Harrenhall****

"...Lord Stark. Are you awake?"

Eddard blinked, his vision bleary from lack of water and good food. The depths of Harrenhall were used as a prison, and he had few visitors.

A tall glass was pressed into his hand. "Drink," The voice encouraged. It was a young woman.

Eddard drained the water glass dry and tried to focus on this strange ally. As his vision cleared, he saw a young woman with ruby red hair kneeling by his side – somehow she had gotten past the iron bars of the cell. She was wearing a concealing cloak with a hood, and her severe brown eyes were watching him with some concern.

It took him a moment to realize who she was looking at. "Queen Gryffin d'Or?" He guessed, his voice rasping from lack of use. The young woman nodded. "Rhaegar told me to expect you."

"Indeed. I'm sorry it couldn't be under more comfortable circumstances." Ginerva waved her hand over his shackles. Instantly, they came unlocked and clattered to the floor. "Can you stand up? We won't want to be here for much longer."

Eddard slowly stumbled to his feet; Ginerva held his arm to support him. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Magic. The same reason no one can hear us talking." Ginerva responded easily. "Follow me."

The door sprung open after she said this. Ned let her lead the way as they walked through the twisting underground. Whenever a soldier would turn the corner, Ginerva would mutter something and they would continue walking, seemingly oblivious to them.

"What have you done?"

"Notice me not." Ginerva explained. "To them, we may as well be invisible."

They reached the outside very quickly. Ginerva lead him over to a ragged old boot, causing Eddard to look strangely at her. "What...?"

"Transportation." The young Queen said. "Hold on to me; first travel by portkey tends to make you sick to your stomach."

She siezed the boot and suddenly the world was torn away, the sky whirling as they travelled across the land.

 ****Sunspear, Dorne****

"Call a maester!" Ginny instructed when the servants took the collapsing and sickly, former Lord of Winterfell from her. (Cersei had him stripped of all his titles before sending him to Tywin.) "He hasn't eaten in days."

"Ned," Lyanna said anxiously, running to keep step with her brother as he was lead away to the chambers prepared for him.

"He'll be alright, Your Grace." The maester said. "He needs time to rest."

Lyanna paused just before leaving the solar, her fists clenched tightly. Rhaegar walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, muttering soothing words. Lillian looked quite upset to see her uncle in such a state.

"Do I fly now?" She asked simply.

Ginny smiled grimly. "Yes, Lily. Yes you do."

"Go with her." Rhaegar asked as Lillian rushed outside to mount Rhaenyra. "Keep her safe."

"Of course, Rhaegar."

 ****With Tyrion, Jamie and Daenerys****

"...And I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel-"

"Tyrion, please, for the sake of my sanity, don't bring those memories back." Jamie pleaded, to the amusement of Tyrion's new paramour Shae and his bodyguard, the sellsword Bronn. Tyrion just grinned annoyingly at his elder brother; that particular incident had gotten both of them in loads of trouble with Tywin.

"Why, dear brother? You thought it was a good idea at the time." Tyrion japed.

"I didn't think you would actually go through with it!" Jamie protested.

"I'm surprised the brothel owner didn't ban you forthwith for that," Shae noted between chuckles.

"The whores would go begging from Casterly Rock to the Wall!" Tyrion said, pulling an expression of faux astonishment at the suggestion. At Shae's very annoyed look, he quickly added, "Though perhaps not now."

"You're going to need a better save then that, little lord, if you plan to keep one." Bronn remarked.

The laughter was broken up by a roar overhead.

Jamie looked up to the sky and let out a panicked curse, scrambling to his feet while going for his sword. Tyrion followed his gaze, and his three companions were treated to a rare sight – the youngest Lannister being at loss for words.

Hovering over them, in the sky, was a black scaled dragon. The sun glinted off its magnificent form, cool winds spreading as its wings churned the air. Sitting on its back was a young woman in leather armor, her platinum hair tied back in a simple braid. A Targaryen.

The dragon and his mistress hovered for a moment before slowly descending and landing on the ground. Jamie stood frozen, attempting to marshal himself to sell his life dearly to give Tyrion a chance to escape from the legend. However, the dragon made no move to attack.

His rider dismounted and took a few steps forward. She was very beautiful; wearing a man's armor did nothing to hide this. A sword was strapped to her side, but she made no move to draw it even as she was confronted by Jamie and Bronn.

"Jamie Lannister? Tyrion Lannister?" She inquired politely.

"That's us." Jamie said, being the first to regain his voice. "I'm surprised you, of all people, aren't calling me kingslayer – or attempting to feed me to your...pet."

The dragon snorted, sending a short wave of panic through the group once more. However, the rider rubbed his nose and made a soothing noise, and he did not roast them.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." Dany said. "I've been sent by my eldest brother, Prince Rhaegar, to find you. I wasn't aware you would have guests." She glanced between Shae and Bronn. "Might I have your names?"

"Shae." The prostitute said softly, staring spellbound at Balerion. "Your Grace." She curtsied, remembering her manners. "This is Bronn; he's in Tyrion's employ."

Dany sighed, "Well, if I had known there were more, I would have asked for Viserion instead of Visenya." She placed a hand on her hip. "I was sent to bring you to King's Landing. And I have not fed you to Balerion, Ser, because Lady Ginerva would be quite upset with me if I did."

"Ginerva...Ginny?" Jamie echoed faintly. "That little red haired common girl who stared down the Mad King?"

"She isn't a child anymore." Daenerys responded with a faint smile.

"Why King's Landing?" Tyrion asked. "I was making my way to father to see if I could convince him that a civil war is unnecessary."

"Your father will have other things to worry about very soon." Daenerys said, eyes narrowing slightly at the mention of Tywin. "I'm here because my family wishes for you to be spared."

She looked at Tyrion for a moment and smiled gently. "Have you ever wished to fly, Lord Tyrion? In the sky, even kings have no power."

Jamie knew she had won his brother over the moment she said that. Tyrion hesitantly approached Balerion and gazed at him. "Can he carry all of us?"

"He'll be a bit grumpy, and it will be a touch uncomfortable, but I don't see why not." Daenerys answered.

Tyrion and Shae were the first to approach, Jamie and Bronn hanging back uncertainly. Shae hesitantly raised a hand before saying, "He's beautiful, princess...can I touch him?"

Dany nodded. Shae caressed the scales near Balerion's wings, eyes closed as if trying to assure herself she wasn't dreaming. Balerion, who had always enjoyed attention, preened in response. Daenerys helped Tyrion onto the saddle before climbing on herself. Jamie finally decided that it was safe to approach. While Shae and Tyrion shared the large saddle with Dany, Jamie and Bronn sat somewhat precariously next to Balerion's wings.

"Fly," Dany whispered. Rhaegal pumped his wings and took to the air. Shae screamed at first as the ground hurtled away, but Tyrion laughed in a way he never had before as he looked down upon the world for the first time.

 ****At King's Landing****

Aegon and Jon flew just below cloud cover above King's Landing. On the ground, they were accompanied by 30,000 Essos troops, mixed with Unsullied. Not as big as the army inside Landing, but with Rhaegal and Viserion, that was immaterial. The dragons were the true power.

Both boys were wearing black spiked armor similar to that which Rhaegar had worn during the Rebellion. Jon had personalized his by making the helmet wolf shaped, a symbol of his mixed heritage. Aegon carried his namesake's sword, Blackfyre, which Rhaegar had found years before during a campaign with the Golden Company. Jon, meanwhile, had a Valyrian steel blade made specifically for him – Wolf's Rage.

Rhaegal snorted and Viserion growled.

"How shall we capture the false king, his wife and bastard children without cooking them alive first?" Jon asked.

"Burn the city around the castle." Aegon said. "They will have nowhere to go. Then, we'll fly inside and confront the Usurper personally."

"We must fight him together, honour be damned." Jon noted somewhat anxiously. "a shitty king the man may be, but he always was a fearsome warrior."

Aegon nodded in agreement. "No matter what happens, brother, stay by my side." He murmured.

"Done." Jon said with a warm smile. "As long as you do the same."

Aegon gave his brother a long look before raising the horn to the lips. "It is time."

 _ **BAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN!**_

 _ **BAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!**_

Below them, the troops shouted and began their march on the city.

Rhaegal roared and swooped down towards the castle, Viserion directly behind him. The smallfolk gasped and pointed as the creatures roared overhead. The dragons ignored the towns where the goodwives and the builders lived until they had reached the inner city.

The corrupt city guard hardly had time to mobilize before Rhaegal unleashed a torrent of flame upon them.

Janos Slynt and his men were immediately cooked alive, allowing the forces lead by Jon Connington to break through the city and begin systematically slaughtering Lannister/Barantheon soldiers.

 **-Inside the Red Keep-**

"Bring me my sword!" Robert roared as he struggled to get to his feet. The soldiers were trying to bar the doors as Cersei and Joffery perched on the thrones in shocked alarm.

The roaring outside the city walls had sent several soldiers into a blind panic, dropping their weapons and running for cover.

The Red Keep was surrounded by a ring of fire. The doors were broken down, revealing Jon Connington, Oberyn Martell, and Barristan Selmy leading the charge of the Essos warriors.

"Martell...Barristan...you traitors!" Cersei hissed, all but rendered speechless with rage. "I'll have your heads on pikes...!

"Oh?" Oberyn laughed in her face. "I don't think so. Or did you miss the roaring outside?"

"As for being traitors...that's the pot calling the kettle black." Jon Connington said icily. "Or did you forget that you attempted to murder the Targaryen children, and did murder Princess Elia Martell?"

"The Targaryen bastards lost their right to live when they kidnapped Lyanna Stark!" Robert snarled.

"...Bastards? Have you not looked closely at your own children, Usurper?" Oberyn snarled, angered at the implication that Elia deserved her fate. "I would kill you myself... ...but there are a pair that deserve the honour more."

Another earsplitting roar, but this time it was much closer.

A moment later, the door swung open, revealing Aegon and Jon walking in. Jon removed his helmet so his opponents could see his face clearly.

Jon Connington stepped aside to allow the two brothers centre stage. "People of the court...may I present Prince Aegon of House Martell and Targaryen, sixth of his name. I present Prince Jon of House Stark and Targaryen, first of his name. Son of Rhaegar and Elia, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. True Heirs to the Iron Throne."

"Thank you, Lord Connington." Aegon said. He regarded Robert and Cersei with a cold stare. "You've gotten fat, Barantheon. I'm amazed you haven't crushed to death all the whores you bed."

"Lies!" Joffery spat. "The Iron Throne is mine! Kill the bastards, Dog!"

Sandor reluctantly drew his sword and stepped forward, but Jon raised a hand. "Before you raise your sword, Ser, may I ask you something? Why do you serve a selfish bastard who treats you with cruelty and contempt?"

When the Hound hesitated at this, clearly having asked the question himself before. Joffery adopted a fascinating mixture of outrage and pure confusion.

Jon pressed his advantage. "These families have no chance, Sandor Cleagne. Turn your cloak, and you will be spared and retain your position as a guardian to the royal family."

"I told you to kill them, dog!" Joffery snarled. "Do it before I have you put down!"

Sandor glanced between them before spitting on the ground. "Even a dog tires of being kicked." He said. He walked across the room to join the Targaryen forces. "Remember your promise, Prince."

Aegon nodded. "A wise choice, Cleagne. Now," His hateful gaze met Robert's. "Now, Usurper, are you brave enough to attempt to kill me and my brother with your own hands? The blood of the woman you claim to love?"

When he said this, Princess Lyanna herself strode into the room. She was dressed in her personal armor, the Knight of the Laughing Tree. She stood behind her son and adoptive son, her face cold and expressionless as Robert stared at her with blatant longing for a moment.

"Well?" Lyanna enquired coldly. "You hid behind assassins when you tried to murder Jon. If you are truly the just king, do it yourself."

Both Aegon and Jon drew their swords.

Oberyn and Barristan restrained Joffery and Cersei as Robert stood up and was handed a sword.

Robert was bigger than both boys and a lot heavier, but he was dramatically out of practice over the years. Both Aegon and Jon tended to think outside the box, and were younger and more agile. The battle raged for a minute until Jon hacked Robert's sword and off and Aegon sent him to his knees.

"Kneel before your true kings," Aegon said spitefully after doing this.

Jon Connington and Sandor both hauled Robert back as Aegon and Jon approached the throne. Oberyn handed Lyanna two crowns, one Aegon the Conquerors, the other a slender golden circlet made by the mother herself for this day.

The knights knelt, Barristan forcing Cersei and a raging Joffery to do the same, as Lyanna placed the crowns on the boys head. "Hail King Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his Name, King of the Andals and Rhoynar. Hail King Jon Targaryen, First of his Name, King of the First Men. Protectors of the Realm and Guardians of the Weak."

Queen Mother Lyanna then stepped aside as Aegon and Jon delivered their first declarations.

"The Dragon has reclaimed his throne." Aegon stated, his voice ringing through the Red Keep. "Robert Barantheon was not a king and never has been; he is a Usurper who attempted to murder my father Prince Rhaegar and stole a throne he has no right to. He allowed the realm to fall into decay, ignoring the plight of those who relied on him. Uncle Oberyn, Lord Barristan, take him and his whore of a wife away. Bind his arm, he does not die until we give the word."

"Not to the Highborn Cells," Jon added as the two men moved to carry this out. "Those are too good for them. Throw them in the Black cells, with the traitors, murderers and rapers. As for you," He gave Joffery Barantheon/Lannister/Hill a look of pure contempt. "Joffery Hill, you are a bastard born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her cousin Lancel. You are stripped of your titles and are hereby imprisoned. Your maliciousness also resulted in the death of a butcher's boy, Mycah – you will answer for this at a later date."

Jon Conninton slugged Joffery at this to knock him out, since he was still proclaiming himself the rightful heir.

"Maester Pycelle," Aegon turned his attention to the Lannister toady, "Tommen and Myrcella Hill are your concern now. They cannot leave the city, but they are not to be harmed. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, my lord." A toady he may be, but Pycelle recognized both how the wind was turning and the implied threat of Aegon's words.

"Send the ravens," Jon commanded. "Tell the kingdoms the Dragon has returned. We extend our mercy to those who rebelled against our grandfather, but it is not infinite...and does not extend to Tywin Lannister. His words resulted in the murder of Elia Martell."

 **End Chapter**

 **I've been reading A World of Ice and Fire, and reading about the Dance of Dragons made me think. I imagine Ginny, Rhaegar and Lyanna would want to find a way to avert such a thing in the future, thus both Aegon and Jon becoming king. As for Emily, Lillian, Rhaenys and Dany...we'll see more of them next chapter. The boys are crowned, but the conflict isn't over yet.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Tyene: Are you projecting your lack of a love life onto fluffy romance?**

 **Wanda: Oh, do shut up. (flushes and looks away) I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

 **Chapter 9: Dangerous Choices**

 ****With Rhaenys and Emily, 24 Hours Before the Assault on King's Landing****

"Think of the warm grass beneath your feet...the cool wind against your face." Rhaenys murmured, gently running her fingers through boy's hair as she prepared to euthanize him. He had been skewered through the lung with a spear; he was beyond her or Emily's help. All she could do was end his suffering. "There's no pain there...no boundaries, no kings, no armies...and no winter. There is a table with more food than you could ever eat, and a bed of flowers just for you."

The boy – he was barely more than fifteen, a milita member born to common parents – smiled softly. "Will there be someone as beautiful as you there?" He whispered, choking slightly on the blood in his mouth.

Rhaenys nodded slightly. "Yes...of course. There's everything you can want." When he closed his eyes, she quickly slit his throat with her knife, sending him almost painlessly to the next world.

Biting her lip to control her sorrow, Rhaenys got to her feet and moved to her next patient. Emily had strongarmed a number of Stark soldiers through force of will to help her move the injured who they may be able to save.

Unfortunately, a lot of them would require amputation – Emily only had so much Skelegrow and related potions with her at the time.

Emily was absorbed in healing a young squire who was missing his right hand.

Rhaenys came to a stop near a boy who was faintly struggling with a gargantuan arrow wound in his knee. _A conscript from Lannisport, probably,_ Rhaenys thought bitterly. _Tywin will start a war but he certainly doesn't care who it hurts aside from himself._

She went about binding all the other wounds she could before reaching the foot in question. "I'm sorry," She said calmly, "but your foot is mangled beyond repair."

"Wha?" The boy caught on quickly and started to struggle; Emily hurried over to help Rhaenys hold him down. "No no no no, please! I'll use a crutch, it'll be fine, I don't want to be a cripple!"

"I'm sorry, but if I don't remove it, you'll die slowly and painfully." Rhaenys said with some force, hoping to scare him into stillness. She looked at Emily and nodded before giving the boy a cloth to bite down on.

"Shhhh..." Emily whispered, "Close your eyes...it will hurt less that way." Rhaenys saw the glint in her eyes that Sirius and Ginny both shared when using wordless magic. This would numb the pain for the poor boy.

"Such kindness should be reserved for the Northerners, my lady." A quiet, frigid voice floated from behind her. Rhaenys twisted her head to look over her right shoulder.

Roose Bolton stood side by side with Robb Stark, Warden of the North. The older man was frowning disapprovingly at her; his eyes were empty chasms. Rhaenys instinctively wished to avoid him.

Robb, meanwhile, was surveying the site of the wounded. Now that the battle high had disappated, he was visibly aghast to see the number of injured left behind by his victory.

"Your men are not my men, Ser." Rhaenys responded coldly. _They are all my people. I am a Princess; their well being is my burden and my responsibility._

"Lord Bolton," Robb said quietly before the man could respond, "Please find the Greatjon and discuss our next move."

Roose didn't look happy, but reluctantly he stepped back and walked away. Once he had left, Robb knelt in the mud and assisted Rhaenys in her bloody work. The foot was cleanly amputated; and the boy didn't even scream much. _He's brave,_ Rhaenys thought as she bound up the stump and staunched the bleeding. _That's a blessing._

Emily glanced between Rhaenys and Emily, an oddly curious look on her face, before helping the boy limp away to a horse and carriage piled with those who could no longer fight.

"He was lucky you were here," Robb remarked once they were alone.

"He wasn't lucky you were," Rhaenys noted, glancing down at her bloody hands. _It's one thing to fight equals, but another to fight a child._ "He was just a fisher's boy in Lannisport before they shoved a sword into his hands and made him part of Lord Lannister's army."

Robb winced slightly. He was a young warrior, and thus wasn't practised at hiding his reservations. He looked among the Lannister wounded with some guilt; his anger was directed solely at the Queen and Tywin, who had his sisters Sansa and Arya.

Rhaenys saw this, and the heat that she had felt towards him upon seeing the wounded softened significantly. _I would have done the same,_ she realized, _if it was Ginerva or Daemon or Aegon who was captured._ "Gods be willing, they will be some of the last of the wounded." She said.

"Yes," Robb agreed. He regarded her for a moment and said, "What is your name? I haven't seen you before."

"Talisa Maegyr." Rhaenys lied, suddenly grateful he hadn't recognized her. His eyes had a different quality than any other man she'd ever met. "From Volantis. What does it matter to you, my lord?"

"I...was just curious." Robb said, a bit quickly. "Do you plan to follow my forces, Lady Talisa?"

"I go where ever there are injured." Rhaenys responded.

 ****Just after Aegon and Jon take King's Landing****

"You're in love with him." Emily said flatly when Rhaenys entered their tent.

"What?" Rhaenys parroted, flushing red.

"You have never spent so much time talking to a boy before." Emily said. "Especially a boy your age. When ever you had to play pleasant to the suitors who came knocking at your door, you looked like you were being force fed poison. You look at him like you're seeing a living star."

"Shut _up_."

"I didn't think I'd live to see the day you'd fall in love."

"I said _shut up!_ " Rhaenys snapped, giving Emily a furious look. "That's impossible. People...people can't fall in love that fast."

"Lord Rhaegar fell in love with Lady Lyanna the moment he unmasked her as the Knight of the Laughing Tree." Emily observed. "Perhaps it's in the blood."

"Let it _drop_!" Rhaenys bit out, pacing angrily around the small enclosure. "Robb is promised to Lady Whoever Frey so he can use a vital bridge. Catelyn promised him that."

Her eyes felt hot for a moment, but she pushed it back.

"You called him Robb, Rhaenys." Emily noted, though the teasing tone had left her voice.

Rhaenys collapsed heavily on her bed. "It can't be, Emily." Her voice had dropped. "Stop reminding me."

Emily moved next to her and held her hand in comfort.

 _ ****The Next Evening****_

Rhaenys walked into Robb's tent the next day, intending to ask him about moving a couple of soldiers who had lost their fingers, only to discover a very oppressive aura.

Robb was bent over a desk, head in his hands, radiating horror and anxiety. "Robb?" Rhaenys asked softly. "Robb, what's wrong?"

Robb didn't seem to notice her until she placed her hands on his shoulders. "My home has been invaded," He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Alarmed, Rhaenys leaned over and read the letter sitting on his desk.

 _Robb;_

 _If you receive this, it means I may still be alive. My father has assaulted Winterfell as of few days ago, taking Brandon and Rickon hostage. Cassel attempted to keep him out, but in the end there weren't enough men – Balon's occupying it along with a host of six thousand Ironborn. It's meant as revenge against your father._

 _If you hear news of your brothers deaths, it is a lie. My father disowned me when I refused to kill Bran myself, to reclaim my Ironborn roots. He then decided to do it himself. A wildling woman helped me smuggle the boys out of the castle, but we had to cover our tracks. There was a family of four killed them their house was burned down; those bodies are now buried in the Stark crypt._

 _Bran and Rickon are with me. We have no choice but to flee north and hide. I don't know if you've rescued Sansa and Arya yet, but I doubt we have too long before we are found._

 _Your friend, Theon._

 _Another thing – I received a proclamation from King's Landing in your absence. The Targaryens have taken King's Landing. They said no word of your sisters._

"Oh, Robb..." Rhaenys wasn't sure what to say for a moment. _Father never thought highly of the Greyjoys, but for them to rebel again at a time like this...! The war will drag on at this rate..._

 _I have to send a raven to Aegon and Jon right now...they could reunite the Starks, let them march north and reclaim their home. ...but I can't leave Robb like this._

"The Targaryens have my sisters...the Ironborn are after my brothers...I'm fighting a war and I don't know if I should march north or south." Robb lamented.

"I don't think they will hurt your sisters." Rhaenys said firmly. _Aegon and Jon would never do such a thing._ "Your aunt is married to their father."

"My father displaced them from power." Robb responded. "I imagine they begrudge that."

 _No. Of course not. You had the right to rebel. I won't let any of them hurt you._

"They would be wrong to. Your uncle and grandfather were butchered. If they have any honor, they'll return Sansa and Arya to you." Robb turned to look at her, faint hope in his eyes, prompting Rhaenys to go on, "It would be foolish of them to hurt your sisters now; they need your family to hold the north. And who but a craven would hurt a pair of defenceless girls?"

Robb gave a small chuckle at this. "Arya would heartily resent being called helpless."

Rhaenys laughed a bit as well. "She has a warrior's spirit, does she? My younger sister is like that." _I miss Lillian. She always knows how to make any situation cheerful._

"She would wield a sword and become a knight if she thought our mother would allow it." Robb reminisced, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

"I imagine your aunt would approve; she did just that didn't she?" _Lyanna would be thrilled – she'd probably teach Arya swordplay personally._

"Father said as much once," Robb said. Standing up, he got a cup of wine and offered it to her. "What about you? How did two noble ladies from Volantis come by such 'unwomanly' pursuits?"

Rhaenys accepted the glass and took a drink, watching Robb's eyes. They seemed to draw her into their depths where she could drown and loose herself entirely. "My father married my mother fairly young," She began quietly, rephrasing her story to remove mention of her true name, but telling it true all the same. "The city we lived in was often restless and prone to violence; gangs of slavers often carried children away to be sold and beat to death parents who attempted to resist them. It was a dangerous place, but my parents were comfortable, because they cared for each other."

"Not a lot of lords and ladies felt like that. When your marriage is arranged, you often end up with someone you don't care for." _Why am I saying this? He has to marry someone he doesn't know by contract!_ "I was a year old when the riot happened. You must understand – this was before Queen Ginerva united the various kingdoms of Essos, and forbade the rape and pillaging that always followed these conflicts."

"My father was away fighting when they came into our house." Rhaenys took a deep breath and let it out, her eyes still locked in Robb's. "Two men. One of them ripped me out of my mother's arms, and I could do nothing but watch as he drove a sword into her stomach twice. She bled out onto the floor. I still see it in my nightmares."

She did. As a matter of fact, she often dreamed that worse had happened – that Gregor Cleagane had raped her mother before killing her.

"I'm sorry." Robb said softly.

Rhaenys looked up from her hands, and saw his eyes filled with sorrow and compassion, and something cracked and splintered inside her chest – broken beyond repair.

"I was rescued by a warrior woman before his friend could kill me." She went on. "She took me in her arms and comforted me until my father returned."

"When I grew old enough to understand, I decided one thing. I would not be standing helpless the next time a murderer came at me with a knife, like my mother had. I would protect myself, my brother and sister, with a sword. Because those without swords can still die upon them."

For a moment, the two of them sat in silence. Rhaenys felt oddly panicked, having lain herself so bare, and stood up. "I'm so sorry. You have so much to face and here I am, babbling on about my own-"

Robb stood up too. "I don't want to marry the Frey girl." He said simply.

Rhaenys's heart skipped and then came to a complete halt. Her lips parted and the words, the sweet dangerous words slipped away. "I don't want you to marry her. ... ...But you need that bridge. I hope-"

That was all she got out before Robb gently seized her and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and knew nothing else for several hours.

 **End Chapter**

 **Yes, it's fabulously inconvenient to the war situation, but I really do love the Robb/Talisa romance. For the story, Rhaenys and Talisa are the same person. HOPEFULLY this will end less...awfully then it did in the show.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Wanda: (shuffles scripts) I'm glad this is just a four day school week.**

 **Tyene: Aren't we all. For the disclaimer, we refer you to the first five chapters.**

 **Chapter 10: Missing Folk**

Sansa awoke late that morning. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, as if that could clear away the stress and pain she had experienced for the week in which her father had been taken, leaving her at the mercy of Joffery Barantheon. Or was that Hill, now?

Though King's Landing was now under the control of her kin, Sansa was still apprehensive. She had never met her aunt, thanks to the Rebellion, the same event that forced the Targaryens to flee King's Landing for just short of twenty years. Surely Rhaegar and his sons wouldn't let that side by unpunished.

Joffery certainly wouldn't have. Sansa shuddered in memory of the person her former betrothed had transformed into the minute Cersei had her father arrested.

There was a knock on her door. Not the pounding fist of a soldier, but a soft thump like she often heard when Rickon had a bad dream and sought comfort. Uncertainly, Sansa got up and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she twisted the knob and opened it.

Waiting for her were two children – her youngest cousins. Daemon III Targaryen stood just an inch shorter than her brother Bran; his silver hair was wild and unkempt and his violet eyes lit upon her with undisguised curiosity. Standing next to him was his twin sister, Ginerva. Her silver hair fell down just past her shoulders; she was dressed in boys clothes much like Arya.

"Good morning cousin!" Ginerva said brightly. "Don't you want breakfast? The sun's climbed high in the sky."

"I..." Sansa hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Forgive me, Ginerva. I didn't sleep well, and I lost track of time."

"That's fine." Daemon said. "Father said that might be what ails you. Food always makes me feel better when I haven't slept well." He offered her his hand. Sansa hesitantly took it, with some care – she had heard that these two children were more frail than their siblings.

"You're much prettier in person," Ginerva decided as they started walking down the halls.

"Thank you, Princess." Sansa murmured.

Ginerva shook her head, "You don't have to call me that, Sansa! We're family. Family means never having to call us by titles." She nodded firmly at this. "Mother only had the letters to tell us what you looked like. Where's Arya staying?" Ginerva looked about the hall expectantly.

Sansa bit her lip. She hadn't seen Arya since the deaths of their Household guard. _Where are you, Arya? ...oh, what was the last thing I said to you? I can't remember. I hope it wasn't anything cruel. Please, be okay._ "I'm not sure."

Daemon frowned, slightly crestfallen. "Oh. I'll ask Uncle Oberyn to look for her later." He responded, his pace quickening.

Sansa's heart skipped as Daemon lead her into the Red Keep. Sandor was standing at the foot of the now duel throne; a second chair of iron had been erected. Both Aegon and Jon were seated there, while Rhaegar took the place of the Hand. His wife Lyanna stood at his side.

In front of them was Daenerys Targaryen. Behind her were Tyrion and Jamie Lannister. Sansa was astounded at Jamie Lannister, the Kingslayer, was standing unbound before the family who's father he had killed. Surely they weren't doing so out of fear of Tywin – not after Rhaegar crowned his sons.

Lyanna glanced to the right and caught sight of her. "Lord Tyrion, the hospitality of the Red Keep is yours. Jamie must be near you at all times." She commanded.

Tyrion bowed and shuffled out, Jamie at his heels. Jamie paused and looked over his shoulder as if looking for someone. When he didn't find that person, he disappeared into the hallway.

Daenerys, Jon and Aegon all turned to face her. Sansa swallowed slightly.

Jon stood up and walked down the stairs. "Sansa," He said with a friendly smile. "I'm glad to see you awake."

"T-Thank you, cousin." Sansa said nervously.

"Call me Jon." Her cousin said as he came to a stop in front of her. "Are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you?"

"I – I am well." Sansa insisted, brushing her hair away from her eyes. She didn't want to put the shame Joffery had made her feel to words here. Not when her family still stood splintered.

Lyanna joined them. Sansa looked at her aunt with a small bit of awe; even at thirty and after ten years of marriage Lyanna was still incredibly beautiful.

"I'm glad," Lyanna said softly.

She opened her arms slightly, and before Sansa knew it she rushed into them, sobbing. Her aunt rubbed her back and murmured soothing words. "It's alright. The little bastard can't hurt you now. Your father is safe. Everything is going to be alright."

"M-My father?" Sansa whimpered. "He can't be a traitor, there's been a mistake-"

"Of course," Lyanna murmured, gently stroking Sansa's red hair. "Ned is safe; he's recovering in Sunspear."

"The charges of treason were fabricated by a false Queen to hide her infidelity." Aegon added. "They have been expunged, his titles and honours restored. I would hardly send my uncle to the wall before I had a chance to meet him."

Sansa went weak with relief. Jon glanced over her shoulder and frowned. "Where's your sister, Sansa?"

"Arya...Arya ran when our house guard was killed." Sansa whispered. "I don't know where she's gone. She – she had a sword."

Jon cursed in High Valyrian. Daenerys, Aegon, Daemon and Ginerva adopted worried expressions upon hearing this. Clearly they had thought that Arya was still in the Red Keep.

Rhaegar got to his feet; Sansa thought he looked like a true king, everything Robert wasn't. He was tall, handsome and strong, but there was also a gentleness to his stern face that few lords shared.

"She can't have gotten too far." He said. "More likely than not, she sought out a way to return to the North, or meet up with the Young Wolf. I'll take Balerion and find her."

"No, love." Lyanna said, walking over to him. "We need you here, with our kings. I'll find her."

Rhaegar shook his head. "Lyanna...I can't risk your safety."

"And yours? You're hardly inconspicuous, husband." Lyanna insisted. "I, however, am not silver haired. I do not fear them."

Rhaegar held her gaze for a moment, and Sansa could see all the love he had for his aunt in his worried violet eyes. After a moment, he bowed his head and whispered, "Stay safe, my love. I can't loose you now."

Lyanna kissed him and said, "It is not time for me to meet my Makers. I am not going far."

Sandor handed the Queen Mother a sword; Daenerys then walked with her outside. Jon glanced at Sansa and asked, "Have you seen our dragons yet?"

Sansa mutely shook her head. Jon smiled. He had received a raven from his cousin at the Stark camp earlier that morning. "I'll show you. Let's go find Robb."

 ****~With Lillian and Ginerva~****

Casterly Rock had been a sign of Lannister power since they ruled as kings in their own right.

Now it glowed like a candle against the dark sky. Ginny sat on a stone on a hill overlooking the burning buildings – Rhaenyra still flew overhead, roaring in triumph and spitting flames at the last few who tried to undo her work. The stench of rotting flesh was dizzying if you stood too close to the building. The destruction was almost beautiful in its own way, as if an ugly outer shell was being destroyed, leaving the raw but young snail to grow stronger than before.

As Castamere had drowned, Casterly Rock burned. In the end, the only difference was that Tywin Lannister was at Harranhall, sparing his life. However, Kevan Lannister was now dead, and many of his troops annihilated alongside the Lannister seat of power.

The Unsullied marched among the commoners, handing out food and redirecting those who had lost their homes. Ginny had enlarged a number of houses to accommodate the collateral damage.

The caw of a raven brought Ginny from her thoughts. The bird landed on the low hanging tree branch next to her head, a letter tied to its feet. Ginny took it and read it as Rhaenyra hurtled up towards her and landed a few feet away. Lillian nimbly slipped off her back, gently tugging at her reins as she joined the witch queen.

"What is it?" Lillian asked.

Ginny grimaced. "Word from Mace Tyrell. Stannis Barantheon moves to march on King's Landing. He has a navy and a reserve of 50,000 banners." She stood up. "Rhaegar needs me and all six dragons at King's Landing."

"But Aegon and Jon are the rightful kings!" Lillian protested.

"Stannis hates your family," Ginny pointed out softly. "He'd sooner press his brother's supposed right to rule before accepting your brothers."

Lillian frowned, but she marshalled herself and said, "I'll write to Rhaenys. With all the dragons, there's no way he can beat us."

Ginny nodded, handing her the quill and paper.

As Lillian wrote to her favourite cousin, Ginny took out the sword of Gryffindor and examined it. The handle was warm, and as she cleaned the blade she once again wondered how the blade came to her. It had been a whole world away when she first arrived in Pentos...and yet it arrived just when she decided she might need it.

 _I have never prayed to the Seven,_ she thought, _but perhaps they are watching us. If I pray now...I pray that they are on our side. Help us fight against Stannis, and the Others when they come._

 ****~With Rhaenys and Emily~****

Rhaenys lay in bed next to Robb, gently stroking his hair and watching him sleep. Jon had received her letter. The Northern army had received a letter from King Aegon proclaiming Eddard's restored titles and the return of his daughters to the North.

It was as if that had taken a thousand irons off Robb's shoulders. Rhaenys loved seeing him happy. Robb had a growing sense of gallows-style humour that she really appreciated; though she didn't think Catelyn approved much.

 _Could we stay this way forever?_ Rhaenys wondered. _Could father or Aegon overrule the Freys for us? Oh, but I haven't even told Robb my real name. How will he feel when I tell him the truth?_

"Rhaenys! Rhaenys!"

Rhaenys looked up in surprise to see Emily sticking her head through the tent doors.

"What are you doing? This is dangerous!" Rhaenys protested.

"Stannis marches on King's Landing!" Emily hissed. "Aegon and Jon are calling you back. Visenya's in the forest with Dany."

Rhaenys's heart skipped painfully. "But..." She cast a pained look at Robb, took a shaky breath and said, "I'll be with you in a moment. I have to dress."

Emily gave her a sympathetic look before vanishing out of the tent again.

Rhaenys didn't want to leave Robb now. But her family needed her help.

Carefully and gently Rhaenys freed herself from Robb's embrace. In a rush, she dressed and collected her sword. Putting up her hood, she rushed to the table and wrote out a quick letter. It wasn't enough words, not nearly enough, but she prayed that he'd forgive her when they met again.

Once she had done that, Rhaenys gave her love a final kiss before hurrying outside.

Visenya let out a hiss when Rhaenys finally came into view. The dragon was getting very ornery; she only trusted Rhaenys to ride her, but since they had been separated Rhaegar had been keeping her penned in the old dragon's den in the city. Visenya hated being confined; aside from Rhaenyra she demanded free flight the most.

"I know, I know," Rhaenys said with a sigh, rubbing her dragon's neck. "I'm sorry, Visenya."

Daenerys frowned. "What's wrong, Rhaenys? You seem distraught."

"Merely tired." Rhaenys deflected, climbing onto her dragon's saddle. "I haven't slept well since last week." _Not entirely a lie._

Daenerys looked at Emily. To Rhaenys's relief, Emily merely shrugged and said, "Army tents aren't the most comfortable, Dany."

Her sister-aunt seemed to accept this; she mounted Balerion and helped Emily up. The two dragons flew low to avoid detection and hurtled towards King's Landing.

 ****~With Lyanna~****

Lyanna's search for Arya Stark brought her to the road to the Wall.

Rhaegal snorted and flew low. Lyanna craned her neck to see a group, all destined for the black. There was a small boy there, one matching Arya's description quite closely.

 _Is that...? Oh, you clever little thing._ Lyanna thought proudly.

Rhaegal let out a loud bark to get the convoy's attention before landing on the path itself. The men dropped their weapons and scrambled to cower behind each other as Rhaegal surveyed them, glowering.

The leader, a man named Yoren, held his courage. Lyanna dismounted and let her hood down. "Queen Lyanna Targaryen." He said. "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm searching for Arya Stark." Lyanna explained. "She managed to flee imprisonment by the false Queen when my brother was branded a traitor to the realm. I had thought she would seek a relatively safe passage north. Is she among your number now, by chance?"

A moment of silence – then - "I am here, Your Grace."

Sure enough, that small 'boy' walked forward, head held high. Lyanna spotted a familiar looking boy – one of Robert's illegitimate children, undoubtedly – gaping as Arya stepped forward. She smiled slightly as Arya came to a stop in front of her.

"Pretend to be a boy? A wise choice, Arya. Is that yours?" She gestured to the slender blade hanging at the girl's side.

"Robb had it made for me," Arya said, her tone somewhat defensive.

Lyanna clicked her tongue and smiled. "We have much to talk about, then." She placed rested her hand on the handle of her own sword, Light Streak. Arya's eyes widened slightly when she looked at it. "Thank you for your time," Lyanna told Yoren. "May your travels go smoothly."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Yoren said as Lyanna lead Arya over to Rhaegal.

Lyanna watched her niece's reactions to the creature with curiosity. Many in King's Landing had all screamed in terror upon the creature's arrival, or stood dumbstruck. Arya, however, stood fearless, examining Rhaegal with amazement and awe. Lyanna lead her around to the saddle; Arya pushed her hands aside and climbed aboard herself.

 _I definitely like her._

 ****~Back at King's Landing~****

"Why is Quicksilver here without Viserys?" Aegon asked in alarm.

"I received a letter from the Freys." Rhaegar said with sigh, holding said letter in his hands. "Viserys was wounded by a crossbow arrow to the leg while defending Olyvar Frey from scattered Lannister troops. He's currently recovering in the Twins, but he is not ready for battle."

"How is he?" Jon asked.

"He'll recover, and retain his ability to walk. But it will take some time." Rhaegar read from the page. "He sent Quicksilver ahead to aide in the defense."

"Do we know when Stannis will be here, father?"

"Soon. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow night." Rhaegar said. "Tyrion is shoring up the defenses at the wall as I speak. Daenerys is moving the smallfolk towards the centre of the city. All that's left is for you to prepare yourselves."

 **End Chapter**

 **I do, in fact, have a plan for where I've put everyone in this story. I haven't forgotten Tywin or the Greyjoys; they'll be confronted sooner or later. right now, Stannis is the biggest threat...or would be if the Targaryens didn't have six dragons. This should be interesting.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Computer: We are still experiencing technical difficulties.**

 **Wanda: (screams in incoherant frustration and punches moniter)**

 **Tyene: (sighs) Ever considered getting a new computer? (tsks) Sorry about that. She's just mad because she and DanaCardinal are having trouble getting the next chapter of Avengers of the Multiverse back and forth for final edits. George RR Martin sits on the Iron Throne and JK Rowling is Minister of Magic - we are merely spectators and whisperers.**

 **Chapter 11: Dragon Fire**

Viserys missed Ginny's pain killing spells and medicine.

His leg burned with inconsistent bouts of pain, mixed with a blurry mind and sleeplessness. He had barely maintained consciousness long enough to keep his loyal mount from attacking any of the Freys, and to order him to return to King's Landing. Quicksilver had whined in concern, not wanting to leave him behind, but Viserys insisted until he flew off.

Two of Walder Frey's daughters were tending to him. The older woman was trained in healing arts, while the younger one sang to him in an attempt to ease his pain.

Viserys was desperately grateful for Roslin Frey's voice. It was so beautiful, whenever he heard it he could think clearly and rest easily.

Walder Frey's children certainly came of... _varying_ quality, but Roslin was his favourite and his constant companion for the last two days. She wasn't as beautiful as, say, Ginny or Daenerys, but to his eyes there was no fairer flower in the Riverlands.

On the third day, the pain had gone down enough for Viserys to sit up and hold a level conversation.

"Any word from King's Landing?" He asked. _I should be there with them...curse my carelessness. Being a dragon doesn't make me invulnerable._

"None yet, your grace." Olyvar responded, his face sympathetic.

"May I ask something?"

"Anything!"

Olyvar was of two minds on Viserys. He, along with his brother Alesander and Perwen Frey and sister Roslin were 'black sheep', so to speak, of their family. By which that meant they weren't prone to backstabbing each other or committing various petty crimes.

When he had brought the injured Targaryen prince to The Twins, he swore Walder's eyes had transformed into golden dragons for an instant. It aggravated Olyvar to no end that his father saw his rescuer's injury as a means of raising the family status; unfortunately that was just the sort of man his father was.

Obviously Walder hoped to make a 'friend' out of Rhaegar's brother; that was probably why he'd sent Roslin and Daera to tend to his injury instead of their maester.

"One of your sisters has been singing to me." Viserys said. "What is her name?"

"Oh – that was Roslin. By my father's third wife." Or was it fourth? Sixth? Sometimes Olyvar himself had trouble remembering. Those wives didn't tend to last very long.

"I see. If it isn't to much trouble, could I ask her to continue to keep me company?" Viserys asked, closing his eyes. "Her voice is quite soothing."

Olyvar smiled hesitantly. "There's no trouble, your grace."

He worried for Roslin sometimes; their father was bent on getting her a 'prestigious' match – her happiness was of no concern to him. He worried about where she might end up should she be married to a man of bad character but good standing.

Roslin was visibly infatuated by Viserys's handsome looks (along with his courage and strength in arms, as they had seen by his defending the Twins against Tywin's raiding parties), and since Walder hadn't sworn her specifically to the Starks Olyvar saw no harm in it.

They hadn't received the raven informing Walder of Robb Stark's infatuation with a mysterious Volantis healer yet – it wouldn't arrive until nightfall.

 ****~At King's Landing~****

Rhaenys, Daenerys and Emily entered the throne room dressed in armour at midday. Jon and Aegon were already discussing defensive strategies with Mace Tyrell and Oberyn. Rhaegar and Lyanna stood on either side of the map that had been brought in, listening to Tyrion's report on ballistic stocks.

Jamie stood off to the side with The Hound. His Kingsguard armour had been retired; he wore militia leather instead.

His trial regarding the infamous Oathbreaking – and the trials of Robert, Cersei, Tywin and Joffery – had been postponed by Stannis's declaration of war; Tyrion had convinced him to help defend King's Landing in hopes that this could earn him the mercy of the Diarchy.

Given that Jon had promised a fair assessment of the incident and circumstances, the dwarf had more hope than he felt he should, given the charge.

Ginny and Lillian entered the room last. Only Daenerys and Tyrion saw Jamie start and stare in astonishment when the red haired witch arrived.

"...true he's converted to the Lord of Light?" Jon asked, speaking of Stannis.

"Yes." Mace scowled slightly at this. The Lord of Light was not thought highly of in Westeros. "A twisted Red Witch – no offence, lady Gryffin d'Or -" The other red haired woman shook her head and smiled in response. "-has been trailing behind him ever since."

"What can she do?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid I've only heard rumours." Mace responded apologetically. "Many of which contradict each other."

Ginny clicked her tongue and said, "I've put up a defensive shield around the Red Keep." She said. "Her magic is likely different from mine, but if she tries anything our kings and lords will be safe."

Rhaenys smiled a bit when she heard that, the first she had ever since she left the Stark camp. She had been outside and watched as Ginny cast her spells. The Red Keep was engulfed in a shimmering blue shield, guarding it from all outside harm.

"Who else is near?" Aegon asked. "Does Stannis have any allies?"

"Only the men of the Stormlands." Oberyn answered. "Renly sought the safety of Highgarden with the Tyrells and rejected Stannis's calls for arms; he was always the smartest of his brothers. Olenna claims neutrality, but she and Renly are in the process of dissolving his marriage to Maegary Tyrell."

Aegon's lips twitched. He had received a letter from Ser Loras's sister after Viserys visited the infamous Queen of Thorns. The woman had an astute mind and a quick wit. If she was truly like the written word, she should be quite interesting wife.

"The Starks are marching north to break the Greyjoy occupation of Winterfell. Doran will see to it that Eddard meets up with his son with some lent sellswords. Either way, they wouldn't assist Stannis with Queen Lyanna and her family here." Mace continued.

"Lysa Arryn has refused to leave the Vale in years." Oberyn added. "I sincerely doubt that's changed by now – not for a war in which none of her men have died in yet. And obviously, the Greyjoys have elected to be a pain in the arse – but they're all up North. Stannis won't be getting any of their ships to support his supposed claim to the throne."

"Any word from Tywin Lannister?" Aegon asked.

Oberyn's eyes darkened. Tyrion and Jamie tensed slightly at the mention of their father.

"He hasn't left Harrenhall." Ginny answered this time. "Likely he's trying to recover from loosing Casterly Rock – that would have been a brutal shock to the system for him. I can't say for sure how many men he has now, but I doubt he'll keep his head down for too long. The only thing I can say for certain is that Stannis wouldn't accept his alliance even if he offered it."

Rhaegar nodded in grim agreement. The Barantheons and the Lannisters had never liked each other, even before the Rebellion had happened.

"How are the dragons, Dany?" Lyanna asked.

"Getting restless." Daenerys said. "It's as if they can smell the coming battle."

Ginny smiled dryly. "Then let's get them outside; before they set something important on fire."

A nervous laugh rippled through the room at that.

"Stannis will be here by nightfall." Jon said. "Bring our men to the walls. Targaryens...to the dragons."

Aegon, Jon, Rhaenys, Lillian, Rhaegar and Lyanna left the room in a different direction from Mace and Oberyn.

While the Red Viper would be out on the battlefield himself, Mace would be taking care of the women and children in the Red Keeping – which thankfully did not include the impetuous Arya, who had been returned along with Sansa to the Starks.

Had she been here, she probably would have slipped out to fight alongside the other knights.

Ginny was the last to leave, giving some directions to the servants before leaving. Sandor moved off to join the muster at the gate; not noticing his charge was dithering.

Jamie watched Ginny walk away before saying lowly, "I didn't realize she was a witch when I first saw her. All those years ago."

"Oh?" Tyrion looked up at his brother, one eyebrow raised.

Jamie gazed upon the spot where the red haired queen had stood, his eyes distant as if he was lost in a dream. "If this is magic...perhaps being trapped under a spell is not such a terrible thing after all."

 ****~The Assault on King's Landing~****

Ginny's first kill for the battle of King's Landing was the Red Woman's shadow creature.

Despite the difference in magic, the construct had been unable to breach the protective wards around the Red Keep. It took some effort to dispel the creature, but that was enough to prevent it from harming any of the royal family.

"So much for honour." Ginny had said to herself. "Stannis, I'd respect your pragmatism if you were honest about it and yourself."

While this didn't tell her what else the Lord of Light's sorceress would be able to do, it was a good way to kick off a very long night.

Aegon the Conqourer, along with his two sister-wives, had created the term 'field of fire' when he defeated the original Lannister King and the Gardener King of Highgarden during the Conquest. That original firestorm had been created by three dragons.

Today, the Targaryens had six.

It would be a fine line to tread, taking out the opposing army – because there was a blurry but fine line between 'defending yourself and your people' and 'not being a goddamned psychopath who enjoys incinerating thousands of people'.

Given that the dragon lords were still trying to shake of the reputation Aerys II and Aegon IV had left behind, that was fairly important to bear in mind.

That was why they were going to let Stannis and his men reach the shores – consolidating them all in clear, easy – to – target spaces that would still give the victims _some_ chance to flee when the dragons were unleashed.

Ginny liked the armour one Gendry Waters (they were debating legitimizing him, or at least have Renly foster him and his fellow bastard siblings) had helped prepare for Rhaenys, Aegon, Lillian and Jon. The helmets were shaped like a dragon's head, but they weren't all for show – the suits were remarkably flexible for steel and allowed more movement than most others of their kind.

Rhaegar was out front with Tyrion next to him. The Targaryen patriarch wore the same spiked black armour that he had worn during that near disastrous battle on the Trident. Lyanna stood at his right.

Visenya and Rhaenyra were both flying just above the castle; Lillian and Rhaenys were already on their backs. Rhaegal and Viserion were sitting on either side of the gate, while Balerion was behind the wall – waiting to give the approaching fanatic army a nasty surprise. Quicksilver was perched on one of the towers, a little nervous due to missing his rider.

Tyrion was the first to spot the boats as they approached the beach. "Ready yourselves! There are men outside these walls who want to fuck our corpses!"

 _Somebody's been spending too much time with sellswords. And Sandor._ Ginny thought with a muffled laugh as a great roar went up from behind the wall.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The whole battle dissolved into mayhem after Visenya, Rhaenyra, Rhaegal and Viserion made their first pass.

It was said by those who followed the Lord of Light that death by fire is the truest and purest way to die. A good number of Stannis Barantheon's men would come to sorely regret their overconfidence in this belief after their first taste of dragon fire.

The walls were never breached.

Ginny sniped and killed Stannis's red woman, Melisandre, during the battle.

She nearly paid for the manoeuvre with her life as Stannis Barantheon blind sided her and overwhelmed her through sheer weight. The man moved to bring his sword down upon her neck when suddenly he was thrown aside.

Ginny blinked the stars out of her eyes and saw that Jamie Lannister had come to her rescue. After pushing the middle Barantheon back a few steps, Jamie glanced over at her to see if she was alright.

Ginny stared for a moment, then smiled at him – before apparating back into the fray. They were in the middle of a battle, after all.

 **End Chapter**

 **I think GRRM realized that Dany's dragons were gamebreakers - so he had to create artificial reasons to keep her away from Westeros until he was done torturing the Stark family.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 _ **Computer: I've decided to start working part time again.**_

 _ **Wanda: Seriously, why have I not junked you? Your held together by tape!**_

 _ **Tyene: Because you're lazy?**_

 _ **Wanda: (glares at her)**_

 _ **Tyene: Just a guess. I refer you to the last chapter for the disclaimer.**_

 **Chapter 12: North, South, East and West**

 ****~With Jon~****

Viserion swept above Dragonstone, Jon examining it from on high. _Wow. I hope Viserys doesn't mind being the Prince of Dragonstone once he actually sets eyes on_ _this place._ It looked very gloomy and dark, an unhappy place to live. _Maybe Emily could liven it up a bit._

Putting aesthetic taste aside, Jon brought Viserion in low approaching the outside of the castle.

The bulk of Stannis's army had been splintered or killed during the battle of Blackwater, so Jon felt confident about approaching his family's ancestral home. His dragon would protect him, and perhaps the men who stayed behind were less eager to die.

As he grew closer, Jon caught the smell of smoke. Knowing the Lord of Light's habits regarding sacrifices, he landed on the outside ramparts and forced his way inside.

Selyse Barantheon fanatically believed in her husbands new religion; she was always present when someone was sacrificed to her Lord. She had suffered a number of stillbirths in her attempt to produce a son for her husband; her only living child was a girl. This, along with her near starvation during the Storm's End siege, had left scars on her mind that no maester in Westeros knew how to soothe.

Selyse had gotten a hold of a raven from Mathos Seaworth detailing the failure of the initial attack on King's Landing. So she did the first thing her sickly mind conjured to help her husband – she set up a sacrifice.

Using her daughter Shireen.

Jon heard her starting to scream from the hall. Viserion headbutted the wooden doors down, revealing the makeshift pyre and the girl tied to it.

The white scaled dragon swatted the guards out of the way as Jon leapt directly into the fire itself. Taking his extra knife he sliced through the bindings and pulled Shireen from the roaring flames to the safety of the floor.

Shireen sobbed and screamed, still reeling and panicked. Jon wrapped her in a cloak to smother the flames on her clothes while Viserion continued to terrorize everyone in the room.

Jon got to his feet, holding Shireen in his arms, and walked over to the nearest guard. "Where's the maester?" He demanded, his voice hard and threatening.

 ****~Back at King's Landing~****

"She tried to WHAT!?" Lyanna shrieked when a pale Emily finished reading Jon's most recent letter.

Ginny was expressionless, the paleness in her knuckles being the only outward sign of the rage she was feeling at this revelation.

"The Lord of Light practices human sacrifice." Tyrion explained, looking equally discomforted. "And Selyse has never been the most stable sort. But for her to use her own daughter..."

"I can believe it." Mace Tyrell said reluctantly. "Shireen contracted greyscale at a young age; I believe Selyse resented her inability to produce a male heir for her husband. Between that and greyscale being considered 'sinful', without any sane person there to stop her, I can see it."

"Jon thinks she'll recover well." Emily noted with some relief. "But she'll be orphaned; not to mention with House Barantheon loosing its status as a Great House the poor thing will probably end up a spinster."

Aegon had deferred with the Hand (his father) as to what they should do with Stannis – after all, he was only following his family. In the end, it was decided that he would be sent to take the Black at the Wall. Selyse faced either life imprisonment or execution for attempting to kill her own child. Given the disgrace her family name faced, (not to mention her disfigurement), Shireen may very well have troubles finding a husband if she didn't wish to enter the Faith.

"Hm. Not necessarily." Rhaegar said with an air of thoughtfulness. "Send a raven to Lord Renly regarding her future care. Did Jon leave a note about when he might return?"

"Two nights. Viserion is tired." Emily read of the bottom of the letter. "And he wants to be sure Shireen is somewhat comfortable before he goes. Dragonstone has surrendered; once Viserys arrives he can take up the seat. The Barantheon men are moving back to Storm's End."

Aegon sighed, rubbing his head. "Well, that's one headache out of the way. That leaves the Greyjoys, and Tywin Lannister."

"Is he still in Harrenhall?"

"No." Ginny informed them. "I went to spy earlier today, and he had left – I imagine he doesn't want to stay in any one place at a time. He's giving orders via raven."

"Can you intercept any of them?"

"It's possible." Ginny responded. "I'll set up some wards. The quiet can only mean he's plotting something – I heard that bloody song of his while I was there."

Aegon growled. "When this is over, I'll have anyone who sings that loose their tongue."

"That's a bit extreme, Your Grace." Tyrion said mildly. As much as he detested his father (and was hated in return), he was still family. It was a little sad to consider his likely future fate.

Aegon's expression became somewhat contrite. "You're right, Lord Lannister...I'll think of something else. I never want to hear it again."

"I doubt you're the only one." Ginny remarked, thinking of the time Oberyn put a knife though the hand of a knight he caught singing it.

 ****~At The Twins~****

"A-Are you sure you can walk, Your Grace? I could bring a raven up for you."

Viserys smiled slightly at Roslin Frey, who was hovering next to him as he limped down the stairs. He no longer needed the cane, thank the gods, but he still winced whenever he put too much weight on his left foot. "I'm certain, Roslin, though it's kind of you to be concerned. If I don't start walking again, it won't heal properly."

Roslin smiled hesitantly in turn, though that expression fled away when she heard her father shouting.

Viserys heard it a moment later, too.

"-One final insult, after the thousands we've endued over the years! _Some Volantis whore!?_ Some foreign wench, not even a noble lady, is more appealing to Eddard Stark's whelps than one of my daughters!?"

Viserys paused when he heard the word _Volantis._ Rhaenys had gone to the Stark's camp under the name of a minor noble family from that country – Maegyr.

Roslin gasped and touched his arm when he made to enter the hall. She flushed and pulled back when he glanced at her. "I-I'm sorry Your Grace. Th-there's no need for you to listen to my father's bile – he's easy to offend..."

"I've heard worse." Viserys responded reassuringly. "I think I may know what caused this."

Roslin looked surprised. "Y-You do?"

Viserys nodded and walked into the hall; Roslin paused uncertainly before hurrying in after him. A large majority of the Frey family was already there. Olyvar and Alesander stood off to the side, looking very nervous as much as they tried to hide it. Olyvar even looked a bit guilty; he had handed that particular letter over to his father before reading it.

Walder was enraged. The only reason he wasn't pacing or knocking over chairs was because of his disease. Sitting in front of him was a letter from the Frey representative in the Stark camp, regarding a conversation between Eddard Stark and his son Robb.

"-Not even a noble lady he spurns us for! _A peasant girl!_ Some no named whore is more worthy of the Starks than one of _my_ daughters!?"

"I-I think I read somewhere that Maegyr is a minor noble name in Volantis." Elmar Frey offered timidly, frightened of his father's anger.

Walder Frey spat on the ground. "I don't care if this _Talisa Maegyr_ is descended straight from the Seven! Catelyn Stark _swore_ her son would marry one of my daughters! We had a contract! This is one insult too many!"

Talisa Maegyr. Viserys grimaced. That was Rhaenys, alright.

His first instinct was damage control. Walder was a petty and vindictive fellow; Viserys wouldn't put it past him to attempt to harm his niece or the man she apparently fell in love with. If he succeeded, the Twins would burn in dragon fire, but that may not come soon enough for Rhaenys's sake.

Roslin had locked her hands together and was regarding her father with fear in her eyes. Viserys looked at her, then at the head table, and an idea sprang into his mind.

"Talisa Maegyr? Are you sure that's the right name?" He asked, projecting his voice so to be heard over Walder's ranting.

The Frey patriarch came up short when he noticed his royal guest had come downstairs. "Ah, Prince Viserys...please excuse me," the elderly man began, not sounding the least bit contrite, "I had just recieved some upsetting news from one of my sons."

"So I heard. But Talisa Maegyr? Your certain?"

"Yes, yes." Now Walder looked slightly wary. "Do you recognize that name?"

Viserys furrowed his brow, hoping he looked embarrassed and apologetic. "Yes, I do. When my family made to return to our homeland, my brother thought it would be best to discern the mood among the Starks – we would need them to hold the North for us, and he did not trust the Boltons to do so. So he sent the daughter of Gryffin d'Or's right hand man, along with my niece, in disguise, to see if we could heal the wounds between our families."

The silver haired prince paused for a second, ensuring all the Freys were paying attention to him, before saying, "I know that name because it is one of the alias chosen. Talisa Maegyr is not from Volantis. It is true she is a healer, but she is also a warrior." For the sake of theatrics, Viserys closed his eyes. "In truth, she is my niece, Rhaenys of House Martell and Targaryen."

For a moment, Walder simply sat and gaped at him as the news sank in. Most of his brood looked equally surprised.

"Rhaenys is talented in many ways." Viserys continued. "But she is also young, and a taste of true love makes the young reckless. On her behalf I offer my sincere apologies for interfering with any contract you made with the Starks."

At this Walder seemed to recover. "I-I imagine your niece is an enchanting and enthralling individual." The ambitious old man began, his voice cracking slightly, "B-But be that as it may, Catelyn Stark promised me that her son Robb would marry into my family. Should he spite us to marry Princess Rhaenys-"

Viserys raised a hand. "I see." He said calmly. "It would be a terrible embarrassment. A marriage to Robb Stark would make your daughter Lady of Winterfell. It is a good position, prestigious – but not the highest. If he is to become family through my beloved niece, than I would take up this contract in his place."

Walder choked on the wine he had picked up a moment before. "Y-Your Grace-! You mean to say-"

Viserys nodded. "I would make your daughter Roslin Princess of Dragonstone, with your permission."

Roslin gasped, stumbling back into a chair in her shock. Olyvar put a hand on his shoulder to steady her; he was one of a few who hadn't frozen upon this declaration. A burst of stunned muttering sprang up among the other Freys; clearly many believed Viserys was making fun of them. When his expression never changed, they fell silent in astonishment.

Walder's jaw clicked once and then he started grinning madly. "The Dragon is most generous indeed!" He proclaimed. "So be it! Roslin?"

Viserys turned to his new bride to be. Roslin nodded, and nodded and nodded and nodded with tears of joy starting to trickle down her cheeks. "Y-Y-Yes father. I-I agree. I agree!"

"Lothar! Bring a contract, some parchment and a quill. Now!" Walder barked.

When his elder son scrambled off, the man turned his attention back to Viserys. "Tell Princess Rhaenys and the Starks that her slight is forgiven, and the Dragon has our full backing. Would you prefer for the wedding to take place at King's Landing?"

"I imagine the Queen would prefer it, should it not be too inconvenient for everyone involved." Viserys said easily, before offering Roslin his hand.

She took it, gazing at him in adoration. _I wonder. Was this what you experienced, Rhaenys? All at once? ...If that is so...I can only hope Daenerys, Lillian and Ginerva will get to feel it as well._

 ****~At Winterfell~****

"My boys!?" Catelyn asked the exhausted Theon, her face full of worry.

The centre of Winterfell was a mess, the ground littered with the bodies of Greyjoys and Starks alike. Among the fallen were Rickard Karstark's son; the man's mourning cries were one of the only sounds in the air aside from the crackling of fires that hadn't been put out yet and the calls of the wounded.

The battle had been fierce, lasting for three days – with incredibly heavy casualties on both sides.

The Greyjoys were unfamiliar with the territory of the north, and that was key to their failure to hold the castle. Balon Greyjoy's head was now rotting on a pike, alongside his brother Euron. The survivors were either being held for ransom or chased out to return to the islands alone.

Theon had appeared scarcely an hour after the invaders were routed, chased by three men. They were put down by archers.

Robb watched as his friend caught his breath. For a second, he feared the worst. Then, Theon looked up and said, "Safe. With Osha. The wildling woman. Hidden in the godswood. I was leading away pursuers."

Catelyn sobbed in relief, leaning against her husband for support. Eddard turned around to bark orders at a few sellswords to go and bring the children back to safety.

Robb found himself smiling. He grabbed Theon by the arm and helped him stand, before pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you," He said emotionally.

"You have the thanks for all of Winterfell, Theon." Eddard agreed, regarding the youth with shadow cast eyes. "I can only imagine how difficult this was for you."

Theon tried to brush it off with a shrug, but Robb could see a haunted look in his eyes. "When Balon gave me a sword and told me to hack off Bran's head, it didn't seem that difficult."

"Your injured." Robb noticed the spear wound on Theon's arm was bleeding quite profusely. "Let's get you inside."

%&%&%&%&%&%&

While Theon's wound was relatively minor compared to others, it had run the risk of infection. Maester Luwin was treating him while Robb sat off to the side.

Despite reclaiming his home, Robb still felt a small pain in his chest. Though he had already read it over a dozen times, he pulled out the small letter he had found on his desk what felt like an eternity ago.

 _Dear Robb;_

 _I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm leaving without saying goodbye. I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you about myself._

 _I've lain with you under an alias. My real name is Rhaenys, of House Martell and Targaryen. My 'sister' Jeyne is Emily of House Black, of the Kingdom of Essos. My father and stepmother sent me to your camp to listen when they took king's landing._

 _I lied so much. But there's one thing I didn't lie about._

 _I_ do _love you Robb. I love you more than I've loved anyone in my life. That is real, it always was – it wasn't part of a plan or political manoeuvring or anything else. You're unlike anyone I've ever known. Your kind and brave and loyal-_

 _I'm sorry. My family needs my help and my dragon. If it was anyone else, I would stay, I'd be confessing this in person instead of leaving some gods-forsaken letter-_

 _But I have to help them._

 _I understand if your angry. I understand if you hate me after this, for lying, for causing you pain and trouble. I wish I could take that away._

 _I love you._

 _-Rhaenys_

Robb folded it closed and put it away. His Talisa was Princess Rhaenys.

If the Freys didn't kill him for breaking his word, Rhaegar and Viserys and Aegon would have him fed to the dragons when they discovered Rhaenys was no longer a virgin. She would probably try to protect him, but the Master of Whisperers would find the culprit eventually.

He had confessed to both his parents. Ned hadn't been too happy, but in the end he remarked that Lyanna must have influenced her step daughter quite a bit and said he'd try to barter with the Freys once they had dealt with the Greyjoys.

That just left Robb to sit with his thoughts. However he looked at it, he couldn't see how he might be allowed to marry Rhaenys even if his father managed to quiet Walder Frey's temper.

He had never wanted anything so much, and his chest ached whenever he thought about it – which was often, despite his best efforts.

 ****~In the Westerlands~****

Tywin Lannister sat alone, regarding a map of Westeros before him. There were a few other Lannister generals with him, but he didn't trust their input to be worth the trouble.

He was trying to come up with a plan to face down the family he had betrayed to gain power.

With the burning of Casterly Rock and the Fires of Blackwater Bay, Tywin was certain that the Targaryens had dragons once again. How was immaterial; it merely mattered that they had them.

Neither Rhaegar nor his sons would care to let him live after his betrayal during the Rebellion; nor would their accursed Witch. There was no defence against a dragon...

But perhaps there could be leverage.

Tywin had come across Robb Stark's love affair with Rhaenys Martell Targaryen quite by chance, thanks to his communication with Roose Bolton.

After his humiliating defeat at the boy's hands, caught between the Starks and King's Landing, Tywin had begun to look for other ways to bring his enemies low. He was famous for exploiting weaknesses among his enemies ranks. Walder Frey was known as a petty man who held onto grudges, but this was well known and Tywin didn't trust him to take hostages.

Roose Bolton, on the other hand, could.

Tywin knew that the Boltons had always resented the fact that the Starks, not they, were the ruling houses in the North. And in was in this fact that he created his plan.

When the Starks were weakened after fighting the Greyjoys, the Boltons would strike. Kill Eddard. Shatter the Wolf's control over their land. Make an example of the older girl, maybe both.

Take some hostages, perhaps the younger boys...but most important was the capture of Rhaenys's precious lover.

With him in irons, the Targaryens couldn't use their dragons or condemn him to a terrible death. That put them back on a level playing field. And Tywin was not considered Westeros's most dangerous man for nothing.

As for the witch girl...many in Westeros feared magic users. Tywin doubted she was very popular – especially as a foreign Queen who could be influencing the ruling family. It would be easy to convince multiple men to attempt to assassinate her.

 **End Chapter**

 **(sighs) Trust Tywin Lannister to come up with a plan in spite of the odds. Much as I loath it, the man's not stupid - he's a master schemer. That's why we had the Unspeakable Red Wedding, after all. How shall this pan out now? We shall see...**

 **Read and Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 **Tyene: Well, that took long enough.**

 **Wanda: (ignoring her, binge-watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars)**

 **Tyene: Why do I even talk to you anymore? I refer you all to the first chapter for the disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 13: The Red Dinner**

Ginny was awake late at night, watching the skies, when she intercepted the raven.

The stars were all different from the home she once knew...the home that was beginning to feel more like a dream than this reality. After all these years, she was starting to recognize patterns in them; constellations she named after her first children and the friends she had made in this second lifetime. The more she named, the more she felt like she had a home.

A twinge in her magic caught her attention. Ginny had set up wards to capture the ravens used to deliver Lannister intelligence; the twinge told her that she had gotten a hit.

Twisting her portkey bracelet, Ginny transported herself into the forests. The bird was thrashing in the glowing red net; clasping it in both hands the redhaired witch queen gently retrieved its burden before setting it free.

Opening the letter, Ginny's brow furrowed.

" _I'm preparing a feast for you, my lord. My gift of fealty is a pair of wolf pelts."_

Wolves...

Ginny's eyes narrowed, and she portkeyed back to King's Landing.

 ****~Throne Room~****

"It was meant for Tywin..." Rhaegar mused. The Targaryens had woken quickly when Ginny sounded the alarm; and Jon and Aegon had already been awake. The only dragon rider not present was Viserys; he was still on his way from the Twins.

"But who wrote it?" Lyanna asked, her face creased with worry.

Rhaenys had locked her fingers together, thinking furiously. _Who indeed? The Starks have returned home, and Winterfell is a natural fortress. If an army had been approaching, we should have had ample warning..._

Her blood ran cold as the realization hit her. _Unless it isn't an army from outside, but from within. A traitor who was subverted by Tywin's promises of power and glory...who among the Stark Bannermen were not satisfied with what they had?_

She thought about Roose Bolton's cold, emotionless face. She thought of his disapproval for Robb's tactics and his refusal to torture prisoners. She remembered how Roose seemed to view the Stark heir as a child making foolish mistakes.

"Bolton." Rhaenys gasped, her eyes widening.

" _Bolton?_ " Rhaegar repeated, looking at his eldest daughter in surprise. "What makes you-?"

"Bolton never believed Robb could win a long way against Tywin." Rhaenys muttered, panic flickering through her eyes. "Bolton resented not being the Great House of the North. ... _Robb!_ "

Without another word, Rhaenys turned on her heel and ran down the hallways.

"Rhaenys!" Daenerys called in surprise, immediately taking off after her niece.

Jon, after taking a second to understand his half sister's panic, glanced back at his father. "We'll need three of the dragons," He said before hurrying off himself.

"Robb?" Aegon echoed, utterly confused as he stared after his usually level headed sibling. "Come _back_! You can't just leave without a plan!"

"She's not going to stop or be careful!" Emily exclaimed nervously. "That threat might as well have been against us. She cares too much about him."

"What does that mean?" Aegon demanded, befuddled.

Emily, in her panic and sleep deprived nature, temporarily forgot her promise to her friend and yelled back, "Well I'm assuming she does, _she did sleep with him!_ "

"WHAT!?"

 ****~With Rhaenys~****

On wings of wrath, did Rhaenys grab her sword and armor, saddle Visenya and begin flying north. Her heart was pounding with fear. _I had suspected Bolton from the start, there was something just not right about him. Oh by the Seven, let me reach him in time!_

Balerion and Viserion had to struggle to keep up with their aggravated sister as she cut through the air, urged on by her rider.

Daenerys cast Jon a worried look. "Do you think we'll reach them in time?" She asked.

Jon's face was a mixture of anger and concern. "That raven never reached Tywin." He answered. "If we're lucky, that was simply meant to confirm their alliance. It must be a ploy to take hostages."

His thoughts turned to Arya, his younger cousin, to Bran and Rickon and Sansa and Robb. He thought of his uncle and aunt, Eddard and Catelyn. They had already gone through enough as it was; now his uncle's own banner men were betraying him.

Eddard Stark was everything a noble, principled man should be, and yet Bolton would still turn on him for the promise of power?

 _It's terrible, isn't it?_ Ginny had remarked one night after telling him a story about her experiences with a magic war. _What people are willing to do to each other?_

Viserion let out an angry howl, which echoed across the land as the dragons flew further north. Never stopping, they made it to Winterfell within a day.

 ****~At Winterfell~****

Rhaenys skidded off her dragon's back the moment she reached the ground, drawing her sword. The first thing she heard were the faint lyrics of that accursed song, drifting in from the Great Hall.

" _And now the rains..."_

She spotted several dead guards near the stables. Running over to them, she pulled up one's arm and a chill went down her spine. It was the mark of a flaying knife.

 _I knew it!_

Rhaenys whistled sharply, summoning her dragon. Then she headed straight for the Stark's castle.

The last thing the guards Roose had posted outside doors saw was Rhaenys and Visenya's gaping maw, just before they were consumed by dragon fire.

Daenerys forced the door down before drawing her own blade, and Rhaenys burst into the hall.

The attack had already begun; there were already a number of bodies strewn across the floor. Catelyn Stark was backed into a corner, trying to shield Bran and Rickon from approaching men; Jon went to her aide and cut them down.

Daenerys, meanwhile, went to assist Arya. The youngest Stark girl had taken a sword off one of her father's men and was using it surprisingly well for a child with less than a year of formal training.

Rhaenys only had eyes for Robb.

The young wolf had been in conflict with Roose himself; trying to draw the older man away from his father, who's knee injury had been reopened. Robb was a brilliant warrior, but he was already sustaining several injuries, one from a crossbow bolt that had struck his shoulder.

With a scream of rage, Rhaenys attacked Roose from behind. Taken off guard, the infamous flayed man found the Valyrian steel blade impaled through his arm. Viciously pulling it back, Rhaenys forced him away from his would be captive, fighting with the fever similar to when her father had faced Robert Barantheon at the Trident many years before.

However, in that battle Rhaegar had been put on uneven ground against the Usurper thanks to wounds from earlier in the battle. Rhaenys, meanwhile, was younger and more nimble than her old and somewhat tired opponent, so she pushed him back and barked out a command in High Valyrian.

Roose hardly had time to turn and throw himself to the side to avoid the fate the men at the door had been given; Visenya's massive frame was halfway through the door, blocking any potential escape and devouring anyone foolish enough to approach her.

Satisfied that she had routed him, Rhaenys rushed over to Robb. The young wolf had collapsed against an upturned table, his hand reaching for the bolt in his shoulder.

"Don't touch it! You'll make it worse." Rhaenys said as she fell to her knees next to him. Robb looked at her in pain and confusion until she removed her helmet. "In fact, don't move at all!"

"R-Rhaenys...You came back." Robb said, his voice full of tenderness and wonder.

Rhaenys let out a small sob as she examined his bloody shoulder. While her internal medic warned her to remain calm, seeing the man she loved so dearly injured brought out all her fears. "I never should have left you." She bemoaned, as she searched for something clean enough to stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry."

Still dazed, Robb reached out and took her hand.

"You're beautiful," He murmured, part of him wondering if she was a hallucination comforting him in his final moments. "When I first saw you, I wasn't sure if you were real."

"Don't say that now, Robb. Save your strength," Rhaenys urged, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, before finally snatching a cloth off the floor. Hastily she sought to bind his shoulder, easily the worst of his injuries.

Her mind focused on the task at hand, she didn't notice that Roose had managed to get out of the range of her dragon's fire breath. Filled with rage and panic now that his scheme was falling apart around him, the Lord of the Dreadfort chose not to die without committing one final murder...

Robb saw Roose coming, eyes narrowed and blade raised at Rhaenys's unprotected back. He pushed her aside, and would have taken the blow himself had the unthinkable not happened.

Eddard, having freed himself from soldiers a moment before, saw Roose approaching his son and the distracted Princess of Dragons. Despite his knee injury, the rage of a father wolf gave him the strength he needed to cross the floor and grab the man from behind, preventing the fatal injury from taking place.

Enraged, Roose threw Eddard to the floor and drove his sword into the man's chest.

Rhaenys froze for a moment when she witnessed this final act of love. "That was meant for me." She whispered, distraught.

On the other side of the room, Jon was alerted by Catelyn's heartbroken scream and spun around. For a moment, he stared at his uncle's dead body in shock and disbelief.

Then Bolton moved, and grief turned to rage.

Jon charged the man, cutting off his sword hand and driving back into the mouth of Visenya. The dragon clamped her jaw shut around Roose's torso and shook her head violently and repeatedly until all his limbs had been torn off and she had bitten his body in half.

 **End Chapter**

 **(sad smile) Well, it's not quite a Red Wedding, but it wouldn't be Game of Thrones if _somebody_ decent and good-hearted didn't die. **

**Read and Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Witch Queen of Essos**

 _ **Tyene: (cheers) It's almost done!**_

 _ **Wanda: (groans) I'm not looking forward to trying to showcase the War for Dawn...there is no way I could do that justice, the way I want to anyway.**_

 _ **Tyene: Well, you can give it a shot, considering how you've built it up.**_

 _ **Wanda: (nods) I refer you to the first chapter for the disclaimer.**_

 **Chapter 14: Judgment and Marriage**

"The sun hasn't come up." Lillian said, staring out her window. "I thought it would be up by now, Jon."

"It's only hiding from us." Jon said grimly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lillian had been awake early thanks to a nightmare, and he'd found her on her balcony staring out across King's Landing. "The Long Night is starting."

"Is that why Ginny pulled her forces out of King's Landing and sent them to the Wall?" His younger sister asked.

"Yes. Hopefully, they will hold the wall until Aegon and I can summon the banners and march north to reinforce them." Jon said.

"Do you think we'll win?" Lillian asked.

Jon looked down at her and gave her a hug. "I believe it. We don't have much choice there." Lillian nodded and burrowed her head in his chest.

 ****~The Infirmary~****

Rhaenys sat next to Robb's bed; the new Lord of the North was still recovering from his injuries during the Red Dinner. Aegon, Jon and Rhaegar arranged for all the High Lords to arrive in King's Landing for the trials of Tywin, Robert, Cersei, Jamie and Baelish. It had been a couple days before Robb had been healthy enough to travel, and he'd spent most of them in feverish sleep. The combination of his injuries, his grief and the stress of being Lord of Winterfell hadn't been kind to him.

Thus, Rhaenys hadn't been able to adequately talk to him since that night.

Robb stirred and woke slowly. Rhaenys quickly closed her book and put a hand on his shoulder. "Robb...?"

"I'm awake," The young man murmured, blinking lethargically. "I think."

"Take your time. You're lucky to have recovered as well as you did..." Rhaenys turned and waved a servant over, ordering her to bring some water.

Viseyna's disgruntled growl drifted from the balcony. The violet dragon had taken to pacing along with Grey Wind at the nearest window during Robb's recovery; she seemed to share her rider's anxiety for his well being. The direwolf had been surprisingly amicable towards the larger monster, which the princesses took as a good sign.

Slowly, Robb sat up and rested against the head of his bed. Rhaenys regarded him with worry; he gently grabbed her hand when she moved to get a cloth.

"It's fine, Rhaenys." He said quietly. "I...I am as well as I can be...given the circumstances."

"I'm so sorry, Robb."

He looked oddly at her, and smiled weakly. "It's not your doing."

"I wish I could have done more."

"You saved my life." Robb broke in. "You saved me just by coming back."

Rhaenys gasped and her cheeks tinted red. The two sat in silence for a minute, simply taking in each other's company.

A nervous look overtook Robb's face. "Does...does your father know? A-about..." The new Lord of Winterfell winced and didn't finish that sentence. He was _very_ aware that the dragons weren't far away; after what they did to the Bolton traitor he was more unnerved then ever about his potential fate. After all, Bran would take up the mantle at Wintefell if -something- were to happen to him...

Rhaenys read his expression and frowned. "No, but they know that if they do anything to you, I will be extremely disappointed in them."

"Strange that you two should be talking about that."

Queen Lyanna walked into the room a moment later. She had paused outside the door, listening to the two speak. She had been reminded of herself and Rhaegar, back when they were younger. She smiled warmly at her nephew and stepdaughter. "It's good to see you're well, Robb."

"Aunt Lyanna," Robb murmured. He tried to get up and winced; Rhaenys pushed him down by the shoulders and gave him a disapproving look.

Lyanna waved a hand, "There's no need for formalities, Robb. We are family, after all." She took an unused chair from the wall and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Aunt Lyanna;" Rhaenys started uncertainly, her mind furiously working on how to frame this dreaded conversation, "there's-something I've neglected to tell you-"

"So I've heard, from Viserys." Lyanna said. "Perhaps we should have anticipated such a possibility when you and Emily were sent to the Stark camp."

"Viserys?" Rhaenys stammered, befuddled. "How did-" Her face fell. "He was in the Riverlands. The Freys."

Robb winced.

"Yes, Viserys was there when Walder was tipped off about the Stark camp's 'healer'." Lyanna held that conversation for a moment, before blithely going on, "he was concerned about the man's legendary tendencies to hold grudges, and tried to forestall any further mess by offering to marry Roslin Frey as a means of compensation."

"WHAT?!" The two lovers exploded simultaneously, shock written across their faces.

Lyanna chuckled before saying, "The appeal to Walder's greed and desire for social status worked wonders, I hear. Roslin seems to be the most charming of his lot. At the very least, Viserys adores her and if she shares any of Walder's detestable qualities, she's very good at hiding them. Her brother Olyvar (he is now squiring under The Hound) says that she has always taken after her mother in personality."

"But..." Robb blinked twice, trying to figure out whether or not he was still asleep. "Does that mean-?"

Lyanna smiled, "According to the letter, 'tell Lord Robb and Princess Rhaenys their slight is forgiven, and you have the full backing of House Frey'. Viserys may have some bouts of madness, but his mind hasn't crumbled like some of his forefathers."

Rhaenys resisted the urge to either leap out of her chair, find Viserys and crush him in a hug, or start crying with relief and joy. The contract was fulfilled without Robb!

"With that potential unpleasantness put aside," Lyanna said, leaning forward slightly, "I suppose there's only one question that matters now. Robb. Do you love Rhaenys?"

Robb nodded slowly. "Yes. I would die for her."

"Speak not of death, but of life," Rhaenys pleaded with her lover, who gave her a gentle smile in response.

"Good. You'll be married tomorrow then." Lyanna stood up and smiled at the pair. "Rest well, Robb." With that, she walked out of the room.

The pair sat in stunned silence for a moment. Rhaenys broke it with a laugh of delight.

"The gods are good; the old and the new!"

 _ ****~The Next Day~****_

The sun rose very late; the Long Night was approaching steadily. Snowflakes fell in the capital, so the wedding ceremony took place inside the Sept of Baelor.

It was a dual wedding, with Rhaenys and Robb on one side and Viserys and Roslin on the other. The new Targaryen wide was in tears with joy; her brothers Olyvar and Alesander were standing off to the side as her family's representative.

No one radiated more joy than the new Lady of Winterfell and her husband. Rhaegar oversaw the ceremony, and he was quite visibly pleased. Aegon and Jon gave the families their blessing, while Lillian and Daenerys were all somewhat besotted by the romance of it all. Ginerva and Daemon, while not understanding the nature of romance yet, were pleased that their family was bigger.

Ginny stood off to the side, examining the crowd.

It hadn't escaped her notice that, when the dance started, the first man to approach Daenerys was Tyrion Lannister. The two had bonded over a shared love of old literature and spent a lot of time together in the library. A small, more innocent part of her was debating if she should -nudge- the pair closer together.

Jamie stood off to the side, looking somewhat awkward. While the dance shifted again, Ginny made her way over to him.

"Are you not planning to dance?" She asked.

Jamie cast her a surprised sideways look before shaking his head. "I don't have a partner." He explained, giving her a small half smile.

"Neither do I." Ginny noted, before holding out her hand. "Would you indulge me?"

Jamie looked at her for a moment before accepting. "As you wish, Your Grace."

The two walked down to the main dance floor. As the waltz started, Ginny put her hands on Jamie's shoulders and let the music lead on.

"Are you shaking a bit, Jamie?" Ginny asked gently, regarding his face curiously.

Jamie's lip twitched into a slight smile. "The last time I was this close to royalty, I got the name 'Kingslayer'. Are you not worried?"

"No. I trust you." Ginny responded.

Jamie chuckled softly, before blinking and glancing over her shoulder. "My trial is tomorrow. I'll see if your dragons feel the same."

Ginny smiled. "I can't say much here...but you have my support. I was there, after all."

"You owe me that," Jamie said quietly. "You changed me."

"Maybe." Ginny held his gaze. "You helped me remember that people can still be good. And doing what is good, rarely coincides with what is easy. People forget that fighting for what's right means walking uphill, no matter how tired you get."

The slight smile returned to Jamie's face. "That's right."

The music paused; the pair observed the two happy couples ascending up the stairs. Ginny smiled quietly, flashing back to her first wedding all those years ago. The sadness of her losses still lingered. Jamie glanced down at her, concern in his eyes. "It's nothing," The Queen murmured. "Memories."

"Memories have power." Jamie was thinking of his twin sister. In spite of knowing how twisted his relationship with her had been, he had sincerely loved her in his own way. But his decision to turn on his father's ways and try to be good had separated them permanently. It still hurt him to know what she had to become, and what her fate might be tomorrow.

"Of course. But they can only guide you; they can't come back from the ashes." Ginny said softly, blinking heavily to keep her emotions in check.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked.

Ginny glanced at him, saw his concerned eyes, and felt something warm in her heart. "I will be." She promised. "It's what they would have wanted."

She would tell him about her first husband in time...if tomorrow went the way she hoped it would.

 _ ****~The Next Day: The Trial of Lannister and Barantheon~****_

The courtroom was still extravagantly decorated from the wedding the next day. It was decided that the added flare to the importance of this day, so it had been left relatively alone while the servants cleaned the rooms.

Aegon and Jon were both seated on their thrones. Aegon was dressed in black, and Jon in red, signalling their shared rulership and Jon's mixed heritage. Aegon's wife Maegary was sitting next to him, clad in rich silks and a beautiful diamond tiara, looking proud and pleased as she asserted herself in her knew role. Rhaegar stood at the side of the Aegon's throne, the Hand pin on his right arm glinting in the firelight. He, too, wore black and red. Standing next to him was Lyanna Targaryen, wearing a brilliant white dress with her sword still strapped to her side.

Beside Lyanna was Ginny, dressed in her queen's robes though she had chosen not to bring her crown. So this way, she would not be seen as influencing the Kings decisions.

Robb Stark, the new Warden of the North, was at Jon's side alongside his wife Rhaenys Stark. Theon Greyjoy, Lord Rickard Karstark and Lord Greatjon Umbar, the Honourary Stark and the two lords who followed the dragons back to King's Landing to represent the North following the Red Dinner, sat further down from them but close to the throne.

Next to Robb was Viserys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, and his new wife Roslin Targaryen. Olyvar Frey stood with them, representing House Frey in the proceedings. On Viserys's left was his sister Daenerys, dressed in a blue and black scaled dress with a sword at her side. And with her was Tyrion Lannister, current Master of Coin, standing proud with his new fiance.

It was Daenerys who requested the marriage, much to the surprise of her nephews. It took some arguing, given the animosity between the houses, but in the end Rhaegar gave her his blessing.

Tyrion looked as though he'd never been happier when he gave the Mother of Dragons an engagement ring.

Lillian Targaryen was standing on the opposite side of the room, next to Oberyn Martell and his four bastard children – the Sand Snakes. Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and Saella all looked beautiful and dangerous as ever. Nymeria had put a hand on Daemon's shoulder, since the young boy was twitching out of boredom. His sister Ginerva rolled her eyes at his antics.

At one point, Ginerva waved happily at Sandor Cleagane, who was guarding the doors. One of the most surprising friendships in King's Landing had blossomed between the young princess and her new guardian. Though Sandor had never acknowledged the reason, Ginerva reminded him intensely of his long deceased sister.

Brynden "Blackfish" Tully had arrived the previous night as Lysa Arryn's representative, having delivered her pledge of alliance to the new monarchs. He stood off to the right of the Starks. Edmure Tully, haven taken up the title of Lord of the Riverlands following his father's death, was there as well. Mace Tyrell was there as well, along with his formidable mother the Queen of Thorns.

"Are you nervous, my love?" Maegary asked, noticing Aegon's tight grip on the armrests of the Iron Throne.

"Somewhat." Aegon admitted.

"Good," Jon muttered; his shoulders were very rigid. "I'm not the only one, then."

"Relax," Maegary said, smiling. "You have lead men into battle. This is no different. Whatever your judgment is, we will all stand behind it."

Aegon nodded slowly and kissed his wife's hand. "Thank you, Maegary."

The brothers stood up together. "Rise." Jon commanded, and everyone in the room did so.

Jon Connington read off, "All Hail Their Grace, King Aegon the Sixth and King Jon the First. Kings of the Andals and the First Men. Lords of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Shields of their People. All hail Her Grace, Queen Maegary of House Tyrell and Targaryen."

"Today marks a new day in our history." Jon began. "An era in which the Dragon will bring about a time of peace, compassion and prosperity for all who live in our lands."

"But before this can come to pass," Aegon continued, "We must first bring to justice those who believe that they are above justice and the law, who can massacre and manipulate the peoples without consequences. And, the history of our forfather Aerys II Targaryen must be examined and acknowledged, so such a man will never wear the crown again."

"To this end, the Lion, the Barantheon Usurper and their allies shall be brought to justice for their crimes at long last." Jon finished. "...Bring him in, Ser Clegane."

Sandor bowed his head. A moment later, he lead Jamie Lannister into the royal courtroom.

The lords whispered in surprise at how healthy and well treated the 'Kingslayer' seemed, while the smallfolk who were standing in the various doorways, anxiously waiting for convictions, cheered at the sight of their well loved protector.

Jon Connington handed Rhaegar the scroll. "Jamie Lannister, you stand accused of regicide against King Aerys II during Robert Barantheon's rebellion. How do you plead?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "I plead guilty." He said, his voice level and steady.

"Why?" Aegon asked, his voice low and threatening. "By what right did you slay my grandfather and break your oath as a member of the Kingsguard?"

Jamie squared his shoulders and responded, "I served King Aerys faithfully at first, even as he turned against my family and ordered me to kill my father when he ordered the sacking of King's Landing. When it became clear he was going to loose, Aerys revealed that he had buried caches of wildfyre all throughout the city. He called for his pyromancers to burn everyone in the city alive. Burn them in the streets, burn them in their beds...burn them all.

"If I stood and did nothing, millions of innocents would die burning. So I took my blade and drove it into his back. He died still saying, 'burn them all'."

Shocked murmurs burst among the lords. The knowledge of the wildfyre plot still wasn't well known. But after a moment, the smallfolk unsurprisingly burst into cheers, chanting Jamie's name and calling him a hero.

Aegon and Jon exchanged a long look, taking one last moment to deliberate. Then, Jon stood and spoke.

"The Kingsguard have discovered cases of wildfyre buried in various places among the castle itself. I believe this confirms Lannister's story." He paused, before declaring, "There is no greater courage than sacrificing one's future and honour for others. May it be known, Jamie Lannister, you have been spared the executioner's axe."

"However. Kingslaying cannot go unpunished. By this time tomorrow, you are banished from Westeros, to return only on pain of death."

Jamie looked stunned at this vindication. For a moment, he stood frozen, and for a second he swung his gaze over to Essos Queen Ginny, who smiled.

"Your Grace is gracious and compassionate." Jamie said, bowing his head.

With a nod from both kings, Sandor lead the former 'kingslayer' out of the room. Clapping and cheering filled the room from the bakers and blacksmiths and the goodwives, who for the first time felt safe under the rule of their royalty.

And with that, the trial commenced in force.

Tywin Lannister, Robert Barantheon, Cersei Lannister, Lancel Lannister, Joffery Hill (gagged because he wouldn't stop insisting he was the rightful king) and Petyr Baelish were all dragged into the courtroom. Had Roose Bolton not been shredded by Visenya, he would have been here as well given the Red Dinner. And his psychopathic bastard son had been killed as well.

"Tywin, Usurper...so glad you and your ilk could join us." Aegon said coldly.

Robert said nothing. He was looking at Lyanna, who was tersely ignoring him. His mind went back to a conversation that had occurred hardly an hour ago as the trial was being prepared.

 _**~Flashback~**_

" _Lyanna! Lyanna! You have to break free from them!"_

 _Lyanna stopped walking, her eyes narrowing. Seeing the anger in her husband's eyes, she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'll handle this, Rhaegar. I'll catch up with you."_

 _Rhaegar paused and then smiled tenderly at her. "Very well, my love." He gave her a kiss and walked ahead into the throne room._

" _Lyanna, I know you must be under a spell, but I can still save you!" Robert insisted, ignoring the violent guards holding his arms back. "I failed you before, but I can still rescue-"_

"Rescue _me?" Lyanna snapped sharply, turning on her heel. She walked forward several steps and stopped, glaring down at her former fiance, arms crossed across her chest. "Do I look like a prisoner to you, Robert? Are my hands marked from chains?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed. "But you won't listen to anything I say, would you? You'll keep telling yourself that it is magic, that I've somehow been coerced because you can't accept the truth – that I am Rhaegar's queen because I love and I_ chose _him."_

" _You think I was kidnapped by him still? I ran away with him. I love him because he sees me for who I am. He sees me as a warrior, not as a pretty curtain to be hung on a wall and forgotten about. He didn't proclaim to love me while spilling seed into any pretty girl who happened to catch his eye. The septons preach about faithfulness to your spouse, but I was expected to smile and marry you when you bedded anything on two legs."_

" _You do not love me, not truly. Not in the ways that matter, or that a woman deserves. And I could never come to love such a selfish cad."_

" _I_ do not love you _. I am not kidnapped, I am not under a spell because of my friend Ginny. This is who I truly am. The She Wolf of the North. The wolf at the dragon's side. This is the person you chose to never see."_

" _You were a terrible and a selfish king. I will not save you."_

 _With that, Lyanna turned and walked away._

 _**~Flashback~**_

"So you have us," Tywin ground out. "What do you plan to do? Slay us all out of a misguided sense of revenge?"

"Revenge? I call it justice." Jon countered. "Your crimes are many, Lannister. For your bastard grandson, the crimes are the murder of a butcher's boy, and the attempted murder of the late Lord Eddard Stark. For your whore of a daughter, the charges are incest, adultery, and conspiracy to place a false king on the throne. For the Usurper, Robert Barantheon, the crimes are the attempted murder of my father, King Rhaegar Targaryen, the attempted murder of myself, my brothers, my sisters, my aunt and my uncle, the attempted kidnapping of my mother Queen Mother Lyanna Stark Targaryen, and by proxy, the murder of Elia Martell Targaryen. For Lancel Lannister, the charges are adultery, incest, the attempted murder of Bran Stark and Princess Lillian Targaryen, and conspiracy. For Petyr Baelish, fraud, stealing from the crown, and conspiracy. And finally, for you, Tywin, the charges are the sacking of King's Landing, the murder of Elia Martell, the attempted murder of my family, and regicide against Queen Rhaella Targaryen, and finally, conspiring with Roose Bolton to slaughter the House of Stark. This resulted in the death of my uncle, Lord Eddard Stark."

"Be careful how you speak of my family, false king." Tywin spat. Aegon nodded at Sandor, who struck the man across his face. Cersei cried out in alarm.

"It is you who should be cautious of what you say, _Lord_ Tywin." Aegon warned. "You forget who sits on the thrones and who is in irons before me. I might have Ser Clegane remove your tongue."

Jon Connington brought Gendry Waters and a prostitute with a baby in her arms into the throne room. A simmer of murmurs echoed through the lords.

"Now, do you recognize either this young man or this baby, Usurper?" Jon didn't wait for Robert to answer. "You're rather famous for fucking any girl who happened to cross your path. Now, it is known that the Barantheon's traits of black hair and blue eyes take dominance in your children. However, your only 'legitimate' children have blonde hair. Would you like to know why? It's because, unsurprisingly, Cersei Lannister eventually decided to have affairs of her own. More specifically, with her cousin, Lancel."

Tywin was about to deny it when he noticed that neither Cersei nor Lancel were denying it. Joffery made furious squawking noises muffled by his gag. Robert just looked furious.

"Is this true?!" Tywin thundered.

Cersei flinched. She knew that pleading guilty was the best way to protect her children. She would not allow Maggy the Frog's prophecy to come true, sending Tommen and Mycella to their graves before her. "I do not deny it," She confessed, giving Robert a hateful look while she was at it.

Lancel was bruised and bloody from being dragged around various camps during the short civil war, leaving him whimpering. "Y-Yes. It's all true. I attempted to push Brandon Stark f-from the tower because he saw us together...the Targaryen girl caught him, and I tried to run them down."

Tywin's expression twisted into rage beyond belief as his legacy collapsed before his very eyes. Had he not been chained down, he would have strangled Cersei with his own hands.

"Do you deny the charges brought against you?" Jon asked calmly.

"I do not." Cersei said.

"I do not." Lancel agreed miserably.

"And you, Baelish? Do you deny your role in attempting to send our country into civil war?" Jon turned his eyes on the man. Lyanna's hand tightened on her sword.

"I do not." Petyr said. Catelyn was miles away. He had gambled and lost everything. "I have stolen gold from the crown on multiple occasions. I framed Tyrion Lannister for the attempted murder of Brandon Stark. I attempted to set up Eddard Stark's death when assisting Lannister put Joffery Hill on the throne."

Coldly, Aegon turned his eyes on Robert. "And you, Usurper? It is _over_. Try to spare whatever dignity you have left. Everyone knows the truth."

"I tried to kill Rhaegar that night on the Trident." Robert spat. "If it wasn't for that filthy witch, I could have done it!"

Ginny was unmoved by the insult – she had heard worse. Sandor struck the man with the hilt of his sword and forced a gag into his mouth. Rhaegar's eyes narrowed, and Lyanna pressed her hand into his.

"And finally...you, Tywin." Jon focused on him. The old man glared hatefully back at him. "Do you deny giving the order to sack King's Landing? Of giving the order to murder Elia Martell, my brother Aegon and my sister Rhaenys?"

"I do not."

"Do you deny giving the order to kill Rhaella Targaryen?"

"I do not."

"Why?" Aegon asked, eyes narrowed. He wanted to make it absolutely clear what sort of a man Tywin Lannister was.

Tywin swivelled his glare to Rhaegar Targaryen. "Cersei should have been your wife." He spat. "I had done enough for Aerys by that point. Had that come to pass, we would have been closer to the throne. But you picked that Dornish whore instead. And when she finally reached the end of her sickly life, you chose the wolf girl."

"That's why you had King's Landing sacked? Purely so you could make way for a Lannister dynasty?" Rhaegar asked contemptuously.

"I knew that, if Robert won, I could easily arrange an 'accident' for the wolf girl." Lyanna hissed a curse at the man. "And he would have married Cersei to secure our alliance. In order for the throne to be secure, your family had to die."

"And the Red Dinner?" Robb's fists clenched. Rhaenys put a hand on his shoulder, equally furious herself.

"The Young Wolf proved to be a dangerous opponent. And with the Targaryens returning with dragons, I would need hostages in order to level the playing field."

"Very well then." Rheagar paused. "My lords and ladies of the court, what are your thoughts on the sentence for these men?"

Screams of "Guilty!" erupted all across the room. The smallfolk, once again, were the loudest. The hatred they felt towards this man was palpable.

Aegon and Jon gestured for silence. Together, they spoke, "This council and our justice have found you guilty. For Cersei Lannister, you are sentenced to banishment from King's Landing and house arrest in the remains of Casterly Rock for the rest of your life. For Lancel Lannister, the sentence is death by beheading. For Petyr Baelish, the sentence is death by beheading. For Joffery Hill...you shall take the Black, and join the Night's Watch."

Joffery shrieked indigently again, causing Lillian Targaryen to smirk.

"For Robert Barantheon, the sentence is death by beheading. For Tywin Lannister...the sentence is death by dragonfire, like your accomplice Bolton."

 _ ****~At the Docks~****_

"I hoped I'd catch you."

Jamie turned around and looked at Ginny, who had apparated behind him. "Ginny." He said, shifting his travel pack. "I'm glad to see you. I don't have much time."

"I'm heading home for a short while – I've been away for too long." Ginny regarded him for a moment before saying, "Perhaps it would be wise to not return alone."

"Is that an offer?" Jamie asked, heart jumping slightly.

Ginny smiled. "Is that how you see it? You have a long way to walk."

Jamie stared at her for a long moment before smiling as well. "I would like that."

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Drawing closer to the end here! I'm so happy with this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue: Dusk and Dawn**

The Long Night lasted half a generation. It was a brutal, long and costly battle, with countless meeting brave ends.

But Westeros endured.

Some say the Targaryen dragons were instrumental to the destruction of the White Walkers, with Balerion setting the Night's King ablaze during the final battle, with the Prince Who was Promised riding upon his back.

Jon Targaryen died and was reborn that night; as was necessary to bring about the next dawn. When he reawoke, he spoke of a young man with dark hair stopping him at the gates of the afterlife and sending him back with a smile. The only other person who understood this was Ginny, who broke down and wept happy tears at this declaration.

The Lannister name was redeemed by Tyrion, who organized the final attack and brought much needed reinforcements to the wall in their most dire hour, along with his wife Daenerys and her dragon. For his valour, Tyrion would serve as Hand of the King following Rhaegar's retirement until the day he died.

Following the night, ties between the North and South, famously continuous, were strengthened. Houses shared trades and gifts more than ever before.

In the following years, there was peace. Jon often flew North of the Wall to keep peace with the Wildlings, and he was always met there by an archer named Ygritte. Some time after, Jon returned home with his son Jaehaerys III; the heir to his throne.

Later, Aegon was blessed with twin children, Aegon the Seventh and Viserya. A few years later, Rhaenys Stark gave birth to a son named Eddard.

Across the ocean, Queen Ginerva I prospered. Surprising absolutely no one, her knight and right hand Jamie Lannister eventually became her husband.

Their firstborn daughter, Luna Joanna, was brought to visit Westeros shortly after her tenth nameday. There, she struck up a close friendship with Jaehaerys and Viserya. Their parents good naturedly discussed the possibility of them marrying when they came of age; Harry Black and Ginerva Targaryen had already married the previous year, so the possibility was no longer as outlandish as it may have seemed years ago.

Luna grew to be a powerful witch, as much so as her mother. Born after her was Molly, a healer and a politican. After her, Tyris, a born swordsman.

Eventually, Luna Joanna and Jaehaerys III did in fact choose each other, bringing magic into the Targaryen line and dragons blood into the line of Gryffin d'Or. In time, they had two children of their own – Hadrian Targaryen, the eldest, the Bane of Hells as he became known as King; and Edith Gryffin d'Or, Death's Gentle Mistress, the younger.

At 112, Queen Ginerva let go of her life, following her second husband into the next world, finally, _finally_ at peace.


End file.
